Hybrid Rainbow
by Spike'sSavior
Summary: Set in Season 3 right after House punches Chase in the face. Wilson pushes House to make things right with Chase and when House confronts the young man at his apartment he discovers a blue and white guitar and finds that his youngest duckling is more inte
1. Chapter 1 Electric

New story already woot woot. This story is a complete 180 from Acid Walls so I hope you guys like it. Please review it makes me happy

* * *

Wilson found House lying on the floor of the office well after his ducklings had left for the day. "You know most people go home to do that," Wilson said as he stood in front of his friend, his hands placed on his waist as usual.

"I'm not most people," House answered, his voice stiff and tired. "What do you want?"

Wilson watched as his friends hand traveled down to his right thigh, rubbing his leg through his jeans.

"Your leg is hurting more than usual," Wilson said.

"Really captain obvious, how could you tell?" House snapped irately.

"Here," Wilson said as knelt next to his friend and held out his hand. House stared in disbelief as he stared at two little white pills in the center of his friend's hand.

He thought about asking Wilson why he was giving him Vicodin but decided not to, knowing that if he said something the young man would think better of what he was doing and take the pills away.

Wilson shook his head as House quickly snatched the pills and popped them in his mouth and dry swallowed them. "Now go talk to Chase," Wilson said as he stood up.

"What?" House asked looking up at Wilson as if he'd lost his mind; well the other man had given him Vicodin so it wasn't an inconceivable notion.

"Go talk to Chase, you need to smooth things out with him before he decides to report you to Cuddy and what do you think Tritter's going to do when he finds out about that?" Wilson asked.

House grumbled knowing that Wilson was probably right but he didn't want to think about Chase betraying him like that again. The young man's betrayal in the whole Vogler situation had hurt him more than he would ever admit.

Wilson held out his hand and House took it and with the help of his friend got off the floor slowly and without much strain.

House peered into the conference room and saw that all his ducklings had left for the day. Cursing he picked up his belongings and made for the door. He knew were Chase lived and if the young man wouldn't let him in he had a spare key that he had made when Chase first started working for him.

"Night Wilson," House said as he exited his office and Wilson shook his head knowing that what House really meant was 'thank you.'

The trip to Chase's apartment was a relatively short one and he silently thanked the stars that Chase had a first floor apartment.

He stood outside of his youngest ducklings home wondering what he would say to the young man to convince him not to rat him out. He felt bad for what he had done hence the extra leg and shoulder pain but he didn't want to admit it. He knew Chase was only trying to explain his findings to him so that the little girl wouldn't get unnecessarily chopped into bits. But with the pain in his leg numbing his common sense he had lashed out, not because he was angry with Chase but he was angry at himself. This whole Tritter thing was getting out of hand he should have known the girl was allergic to light, he should have caught it not Chase.

Bringing his hand up he hesitantly knocked on the door before shaking his head and banging on the heavy wood with more force.

"'M comin," he heard Chase's voice say through the door.

The first thing House saw when the young man opened the door was the ugly bruise forming on Chase's jaw. He had done that. He suppressed the urge to rub his aching leg. Looking away from Chase's face he found that the young man had changed out of his work clothes and was wearing a thin black jacket and a pair of khaki shorts, he wore no shoes or socks and other than the stinging bruise on his face he looked comfortable.

Chase's face was blank "Can I help you Dr. House?"

House didn't like it when one of his ducklings put Dr. on the front of his name. For some reason it was like a curse word, something people only used when they were pissed or irritated with him.

"You're not going to invite the poor cripple to come in and sit down?" House asked.

Chase sighed and rolled his eyes before moving out of the way and opening the door wider for House to enter the apartment.

House began to scan Chase's living room observing his surroundings as if he would observe a patient. Anything that would help him diagnose and treat the situation.

House found that it was a standard bachelor pad. There was a TV, large enough to be considered nice; a PS2, a few games, and some movies stacked on top of the game station, a whole rack full of CDs and CDs that wouldn't fit on the rack were stacked on top of each other beside it, and a fairly expensive sound system, along with a comfy looking tan couch and love seat, and a framed poster of Pinhead from the movie Hellraiser on one wall. Apparently Chase was a classic horror movie fan, which in itself was interesting.

"Would you like something to drink?" Chase asked as he walked past the older man.

"What have you got?" House following Chase to the middle of the living room before stopping. His eyes fell on the most interesting thing he had seen so far in Chase's apartment. A blue and white Fender electric guitar was propped up against the arm of the couch it was plugged into a small portable amp and House wondered if Chase was a beginner trying to be "that cool guy with the guitar" or if he actually wanted to play music because he loved it.

"Uh I have Tea, Milk, Mountain Dew, Heineken, and Full Throttle Blue Demon, I have lots of that actually," Chase said as he peered into his refrigerator.

"Heineken," House said as he moved closer to the guitar.

"Right," Chase mumbled as he leaned down and retrieved the beer for his boss.

"See you've found Carrie," Chase said as he held out the beer. House took it and looked back up at Chase. "Carrie?" House asked, he had named his guitar, the relationship must be serious.

"Yea, I named her after the Stephen King novel," Chase admitted and House nodded. He apparently had been right about the classic horror movie fan.

"So did you just come over here for a beer and to gawk at my guitar or was it something else?" Chase asked.

"Wilson seems to think you're going to rat me out so I came to negotiate terms with you," House said as he popped the tab on the beer and took a sip.

Chase shook his head "I've learned my lesson about ratting you out to people; you should know that by know."

"Never hurts to make sure," House said and Chase shrugged.

"So now you know I'm not going to do anything so you can go now," Chase said.

"You just gonna kick me out, I just got here, walking up those steps outside was hard on my poor leg ya know," House whined and Chase couldn't help but smirk and shake his head.

"So when did you start playing?" House asked.

"When I was thirteen," Chase said.

"Good age to start, not too early, not too late," House said as he gently plucked one of the strings to make sure it was in tune and that Chase wasn't lying to him just to impress him.

"How long have you had her?" House asked and Chase smiled "Since I was thirteen."

"Very serious relationship then," House said with a grin.

"Very, she can be a bit of a hand full especially when her strings break but for the most part we get on very well," Chase said.

"You do realize you're talking about your guitar as if it were an actual person right?" House asked in amusement.

"Don't you?" Chase said knowingly and House shrugged.

"So since your leg won't allow it for the moment what would you like to do?" Chase asked feeling a bit awkward now that they had stopped talking about Carrie. Just three hours ago he had been punched in the face by the man and now he wanted to stick around his apartment and most likely drink all his beer.

"What have you got to do?" House asked moving away from the couch and towards the entertainment center.

"Video games, movies, music, the usual comforts," Chase said.

House began to rifle through the video games when Chase said "I'll um…I'll be right back," Chase said as he began to move to the kitchen, stopping at the refrigerator to grab a drink. House looked up and decided to follow just in case Chase decided to call Tritter while he wasn't around.

"I'm just going outside," Chase said as he walked through the kitchen and opened the door to his small balcony, or what House considered a small porch seeing as how it was on the ground.

House closed the door behind him and found two padded lawn chairs and a medium sized cooler.

"Cooler have any beer in it?" House asked before taking another drink from his own beer.

"Nope, friends drank it all," Chase said as he popped the tab on his drink.

"You have friends?" House asked in surprise and Chase rolled his eyes.

"Surprising huh?" Chase asked annoyed. "They're all going to be wondering where this came from," the young man said as he pointed to the bruise on his face.

"Thought you said you weren't going to do anything about it?" House said worrying that Chase actually would file a complaint against him.

"I'm not, doesn't mean I'm not mad about it, you didn't have to punch me ya know," Chase said, the slightly comfortable air from the living room now long gone.

"You were in the way," House said weakly.

Chase rolled his eyes and set his can on the ground. "Don't worry I'll get over it in a day or two."

"What is that?" House asked trying to change topics as fast as he could.

"Full Throttle Blue Demon, other wise known as the drink of champions," Chase said with a smirk as he reached into his jacket pocket.

"Some new kind of soda, like Cherry Coke?" House asked.

"Energy drink, you have your vicodin, I have my energy drink," Chase explained as he pulled out a pack of Marlboro Lights and a lighter.

"You're dad died of lung cancer you know," House said.

"Vaguely," Chase said as he lit his cigarette and put his feet up to press against the railing of the balcony.

House nodded, he wasn't going to get into an argument about Chase smoking, it wasn't like he could change the young mans mind. Besides Chase didn't bitch about his vicodin use so he wasn't going to preach to him about his smoking…or his addiction to energy drinks.

House settled back into the surprisingly comfortable chair and decided that he was glad he had come over to see Chase. He had found out things that made the young man more interesting than House had ever thought him capable of being. House knew there was a reason why Chase was his favorite duckling.


	2. Chapter 2 Liquid Candy

Chapter is kinda short...please review

* * *

"So what are you gonna do about the whole Tritter thing?" Chase asked. House looked over at the young man, his cigarette hanging loosely between his lips as he stared out into the grove of trees behind the apartment building.

"Charm him with my wily ways until he figures out that he doesn't need to try and crucify a nice guy like me," House said as he reached over and snagged Chase's energy drink.

House peered into the can and saw that there was little less than half left. "Go ahead, drink it, it tastes like liquid candy," Chase said as he took the cigarette and flicked away the ashes.

The older man looked at Chase for a moment, the young man's green eyes daring him to take a sip. House shook his head "Liquid candy, you're such a child," House said before taking a swig from the long thin can.

"Pot calling the kettle black huh?" Chase said with a grin.

House pursed his lips and cringed "Gross, how the hell can you stand to drink this shit?"

Chase reached over and snatched the can away and chugged some of it down making over exaggerated appreciative noises as he drank. House rolled his eyes but couldn't help the small smile crossing his face. He didn't know what was happening with Chase. Hours ago Chase was the ass kisser; the slightly annoying kid that agreed with whatever he said and had great hair. But House was starting to see the beginnings of a puzzle laid out before him.

He had three pieces so far, a guitar, cigarettes, and liquid candy. But there was more to it than that, he could feel it. He was happy, he had a new puzzle to play with, something to help distract him from the horrid situation that was unfolding all around him.

"You got your hands on Vicodin didn't you?" Chase asked as he set the can back on the cool cement.

"Yea," House said "Wilson gave it to me on the stipulation I come and talk you out of filing a complaint."

Chase shook his head "I don't care that you hit me," the young man said before taking a pull off his cigarette.

"What do you mean you don't care, you really are a masochist aren't you," House said irritated. He couldn't understand why Chase hadn't been making a huge fuss over what he'd done. If it had been Foreman or Cameron he would probably be locked in jail for assault but all Chase had done was lie on the floor and continue to tell House his theory. No real emotion, it didn't seem to phase him at all.

Chase rolled his eyes and scrapped the end of his cigarette across the concrete before throwing the butt over the railing. He got up from the chair and made his way past House and into the apartment. House followed as quickly as he could and was surprised to see a white and black stripped cat sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Cat," House said dumbly.

"His name is Roe," Chase said as he snapped his fingers and the cat obediently jumped off the counter.

House was not a cat person, he hated cats and cats hated him. That's how it had been since he was four years old and his aunt's cat Tinker had scratched the hell out of his arms when all he had tried to do was pet the stupid animal. The older man didn't quite know what to do when Roe walked over to him and rubbed against his left leg affectionately.

"Huh, that's weird," Chase said as he looked down at the cat currently nuzzling House's calf.

"What?" House asked irritated, Chase may not have cared about getting punched by him but he was pretty sure the young man would get upset if he beat his cat with the end of his cane.

"Roe doesn't usually warm up to people this fast, he's shy and won't come near people unless he's seen them around a few times," Chase said as he stared thoughtfully at the small animal before shrugging his shoulders and walking out of the kitchen.

House carefully nudged the cat away from his leg and followed Chase once more into the living room where Chase was sitting Indian style on his couch, Carrie was in his lap and he was tuning her.

"So you're not going to file a complaint," House said as he stood in front of Chase.

"I told you I wasn't," Chase said before he held up two fingers and grinned "Scouts honor."

House rolled his eyes "Pfft. Like you're a scout."

Chase batted his eyes innocently "I guess you'll just have to take my word then," he said.

"Don't know if I trust your word," House said.

Chase looked away from him and stared out the living room window. "I'm not going to betray you again."

House stared down at Chase, he knew he said he couldn't trust Chase's word but deep down he knew that the young man wouldn't hurt him again. Wilson was wrong, if Chase was going to file a complaint against him then Tritter would have arrested him hours ago. There was no reason for Chase to wait unless it was for black mail material but his young duckling had asked nothing of him so far.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow…and put some ice on that ok," House said as he made his way to the front door. He looked back for a moment as Chase started strumming lightly on the guitar.

It wasn't a song he recognized but his playing was seamless and the sight of Chase hunched slightly over a guitar, his hair falling into his face and his eyes closed was more beautiful to him than Cuddy's cleavage.


	3. Chapter 3 Power

Yay Chapter 3. I hope you guys like please review it makes me happy.

* * *

The bruise looked worse than it had the day before and House's leg flared and it took everything he had not to scream in agony. He really hated that his leg and his guilt were connected to each other; it was rather annoying to say the least especially without any Vicodin handy.

"You should have someone look at that," House said.

"I'm fine," Chase said and House could only nod.

* * *

"So what's the situation with Chase, what are you going to do to keep him from telling Tritter?" Wilson asked as House came in to his office.

"I'm not doing anything," House said as he snatched a red sucker off of Wilson's desk that the younger man usually kept for his cancer kids.

"House I told you to go talk to him, if you don't he's going to file a complaint against you and Tritter will find out and make everything worse," Wilson said.

House wasn't sure why his friend was so adamant about Chase betraying him again. The two hardly talked at all but for some reason Wilson didn't trust Chase, he hadn't even before the whole Vogler thing.

"I did go talk to him," House said as he pulled out the sucker with a loud pop. "He said he wouldn't file a complaint, he said he didn't care that I hit him."

"I still think you should keep an eye on him, just because he says he won't do anything doesn't mean he won't," Wilson mumbled.

"Will do, gotta go, sick people and all," House said as he stood up from the couch and exited his friends office. Wilson shook his head; House really had no idea how close he was to get stabbed in the back by Chase once more. Wilson knew he had to make sure that his friend didn't get hurt or go to jail because of Chase.

* * *

Chase sighed and pressed his forehead to the steering wheel of the car. "Come on baby please start I just want to go home," he said as he closed his eyes and turned the key in the ignition only to hear the car try it's hardest to spring to life but after a couple of minutes of pitiful moaning Chase decided his car wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

Yanking his keys out of the ignition he grabbed his bag and shoved the car door open tiredly.

"Maybe you should have bought a decent car instead of all those CDs and games you've got," he heard House say behind him.

Chase just shrugged as he turned around and gave House a defeated smile. "I've had Christine since I got here I'm not just gonna trade her in," Chase said as he placed a hand on the car's trunk.

"Do you name every inanimate object you have?" House asked amused.

"No, just the important ones," Chase admitted.

The older man shook his head before saying "Come on, I'll give you a ride."

"It's alright I can walk, it's not that far," Chase said "But thanks for the offer."

Chase began to walk away but almost fell flat on his face as House's cane shot out and he tripped over the end. He stumbled forward a bit before looking back at House who was whistling to himself and looking up at the sky trying to play innocent.

"What was that for?" Chase asked.

"Come on," House said as he began to walk away towards the other side of the parking lot. Chase's face brightened as he looked ahead to where House was going.

"Wait up!" Chase called as he jogged over excitedly.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," House said coyly.

"You mean I can't resist your bike," Chase said as they came to a stop in front of House's beloved motorcycle.

"I don't know whether to be hurt or amused," House said as he handed Chase the helmet but the young man just shook his head.

"Masochist," House said as he put on the helmet and climbed onto the bike, Chase following suit. The blond knew that if he didn't want to end up splattered all over the road he was going to have to hold on tight but he didn't want to upset House with too much body contact so he placed his hands on House's hips gripping tightly.

He gasped as House grabbed his arms and pulled him forward wrapping Chase's arms around his waist. Chase grinned as House turned the motorcycle on and the bike hummed with power between his legs. He really had missed being on a bike.

"Hold on!" House called over the engine before he took off out of the parking lot.

Chase lay the side of his head on House's back and watched as the scenery blurred by, the cold November air stinging his face and whipping his hair but he held on tightly to House allowing the other man's body to warm him slightly as they drove.

"Go faster," Chase called and he could tell the older man was grinning insanely as he gunned it, weaving in and out of traffic as they got closer and closer to Chase's apartment.

By the time House slowed down and pulled into a parking space outside the young man's apartment Chase had a 100 watt smile on his face and he could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"God I've missed that," Chase said as he got off the bike.

"Missed what?" House asked "Holding on to me and cuddling my back as I drive you home, cause as far as I'm aware this is a new occurrence."

Chase laughed and shook his head as House turned off the bike and the purr of the engine was silenced.

"No I mean riding a motorcycle, I haven't done that since I was in college," Chase said.

"You know lying doesn't become you," House said as he got off the bike and grabbed his cane from the rack he had placed on the bike.

"I'm not lying," Chase said softly before smiling once more. "Come on, I'll show you!"

House watched as Chase made his way up the stairs to the apartment building, the older man couldn't understand it. Chase had been quiet and withdrawn at work, like some kind of battered puppy but as soon as he was out the doors of the hospital it was like someone else took over and Chase was happier, more in tune with everything around him. It was hard to believe that the young man could harm him, take away everything from him if he ever decided to talk to Tritter. Wilson was right he had to keep an eye on Chase and make sure that the young man never had the chance to betray him.

"This kid is so weird," House mumbled as Chase motioned happily for him to follow.


	4. Chapter 4 Reason and Time

Yay Chapter 4 the chapter before all hell starts to break loose very very slowly. lol. Anyway please review.

* * *

Chase plopped down on the couch next to House causing the older man to bounce upward slightly.

"Fattie," House said and Chase just rolled his eyes as he opened the photo album he had ran and gotten from his room.

"See I told you I wasn't lying," Chase said as he flipped to the right page and pointed at a picture of a younger him sitting confidently atop a grey and black Kawasaki ZZR600. House stared at the picture, Chase's hair was shorter, his heart stopping smile on his face and he looked like an Abercrombie and Fitch model posing for a magazine shoot but House could tell that Chase knew how to ride just by looking at the picture.

"You look like you're in a boy band," House said.

"Yea I know it's horrible," Chase said with a laugh as he closed the photo album and placed it on the coffee table.

House jumped slightly as Roe walked onto his lap and meowed up at him.

"Stupid cat," House mumbled and he pushed the cat over to Chase as gently as he could.

"My cat's not stupid," Chase said with a pout and House rolled his eyes. "Stop acting like a four year old."

"Says the two year old," Chase countered before sticking his tongue out at House.

"Hey kitty," Chase said as Roe climbed onto his lap. Roe meowed once more and House watched with interest as Roe climbed onto Chase's left shoulder before leaning down to lick at the bruise on Chase's jaw.

"You look like a half assed pirate with that cat on your shoulder," House said. "And why is he licking your face, did you shave with cat nip flavored shaving cream, cause if you did I'm stealing it."

"It's just something he does, when ever I get hurt and he can see a bruise or a cut he licks at it, I guess it's his way of trying to kiss it better," Chase explained before reaching up to scratch Roe's head affectionately causing the cat to purr happily and nuzzle his head against Chase's cheek.

House grit his teeth and glanced down at his leg, Chase wasn't mad at him but his leg didn't care and was out to cause as much pain as possible.

"You want a beer?" Chase asked as he got up, Roe shifting and digging his claws into Chase's shirt so that he wouldn't fall.

"Yea," House said and he watched the young man walk to the kitchen, retrieving a beer for House and a Full Throttle for himself.

"How the hell can you stand to drink that shit?" House asked as Chase popped the tab and drank, looking for all the world like he was drinking nectar from Mount Olympus.

"I could be drinking Monster, that would really be nasty," Chase said shuddering at the thought.

"What's Monster taste like?" House asked.

"Piss and gasoline," Chase said as he stood up and went over to the Playstation 2.

"How would you know what piss and gasoline tastes like?" House asked.

"I can only speculate but I'm pretty sure it's an accurate description," Chase said as he tossed House a controller.

"I take it we're playing video games?" House asked.

"Unless you have something better to do," Chase said as he put a disc in the drive and grabbed his own controller before coming back to sit on the couch next to House.

"Not particularly," House said with a shrug.

"Kay," Chase said before setting his controller aside and taking off his shoes and socks and kicking them roughly under the table.

* * *

"Well that was fun," Chase said as he and House came out onto Chase's back porch.

"That game was stupid," House said and Chase laughed.

"You only think it's stupid cause I kicked your ass at it," the young man said and House pouted.

"You do realize it's about 30 some odd degrees outside and you're not wearing any shoes," House said as Chase pulled out his cigarettes.

"The cold doesn't bother me," Chase said as he lit his cigarette.

"Says the boy from the land down under," House said.

"I prefer having cold feet, I dunno why but it feels better," Chase explained.

"There's a difference between having cold feet and having frost bite, go put some socks on or something," House said.

"I'm fine don't worry about it," Chase said as he pressed his feet to the freezing cold metal railing.

House looked over at Chase intensely, why did the wombat have to be so interesting? He kept finding out little pieces of information that left him wanting to know more and Greg House was never one to back down from a puzzle before.

"See something you like?" Chase asked and House was brought out of his thoughts.

"Great hair," House said with a nod before leaning back in the lawn chair and staring out into the woods.

"You're here because you think I'm going to sell you out to Tritter aren't you?" Chase asked.

"One reason yea," House confirmed, he wasn't going to lie and tell Chase it was because he liked hanging out with him. He was just going to omit that little fact for now.

"Ok," Chase said and House had to look at him.

"I suspect that you may go to Tritter and tell him all my dirty secrets and you say ok?" House asked, what was going on, why was Chase so passive about this, he had basically just told Chase he didn't trust him.

"Yea ok, I mean if you're gonna be keeping tabs on me I might as well let you come in for a beer and play some video games right, and since I'm not going to tattle on you it'll be like you're just coming over to hang out," Chase said with a warm smile.

House shook his head "You are the weirdest person I have ever come into contact with."

"Coming from you that's a compliment," Chase said.

"It was designed to be an insult."

"Yea well, I suspect the other reason you brought me home today is because I am weird which just fascinates you to no end because I'm not weird at work at all, and you wanted to see what else you could figure out about me," Chase said.

"When the hell did you get so observant?" House asked.

"It's not hard for any one to figure out that you like puzzles, I just happen to be your newest one that's all," Chase said as he finished his cigarette, scrapping it against the ground before tossing it over the railing.

"You wanna just tell me all your secrets now, save you and me a lot of trouble in the long run," House offered.

Chase shook his head "No, it'll be more fun for you to figure it out on your own, besides," Chase said as he stood up and made his way to the door "I like having you around."


	5. Chapter 5 Play the Rain

House's leg was killing him. It felt like someone had poured acid directly onto his skin and it was slowly devouring his leg. He wanted to kill someone, particularly Cuddy who was refusing to give him more pills. Damn all of them for thinking they knew what was best for him. Foreman would glare at him angrily because it was apparently his fault that Tritter froze his bank account and Cameron just wanted to know how he was feeling and if he wanted to talk. The only one who hadn't been pushing, pulling or all around threatening him was Chase.

It was annoying to say the least and he had already yelled at his fellows once that day because of the pain he was in.

"Tritter tried to talk to me," Cameron said as they went through different tests in the lab.

"What did you do?" Foreman asked.

"I didn't tell him anything if that's what you're getting at," Cameron said as she glanced crossly in Foreman's direction.

"He tried to talk to me too," Foreman admitted. "I didn't tell him anything either."

Cameron nodded her approval and then the two looked over at Chase who was absorbed with running a test on the other side of the lab.

"You think Tritter talked to him yet?" Foreman asked softly as he walked closer to Cameron.

"I don't know he hasn't said anything about Tritter so I guess not," Cameron said.

"It's Vogler all over again," Foreman said.

"Don't Foreman, Chase wouldn't do that to House, not again, there's more at stake now," Cameron said not wanting to believe that Chase could have a hand in possibly sending their boss to jail.

"I'm just saying, out of the three of us, he's already ratted once and once you're a rat you're always a rat," Foreman stated.

"Maybe where you come from but Chase made a mistake the first time, he won't tell Tritter anything," Cameron said vehemently.

"Yea we'll see about that," Foreman said before focusing once more on the task at hand.

Chase sighed and turned his back on Cameron and Foreman. He really never was going to live that mistake down. It would haunt him for the rest of his life. Sometimes he wished he could be himself at work but his co workers would think he had just lost his mind or was taking drugs and send him up to rehab or psych. He knew it was his own fault but being the vain ass kisser was his mask and when he first came to America he wore it all the time until it was too late to change who people thought he was at work.

He smiled though when he remembered that House was getting to know that he wasn't who everyone thought he was. He had been a little worried that the other man would tease him about his oddities but House had stayed silent and had just stuck with the usual insults. Chase was thrust out of his thoughts by the machine behind him beeping, indicating that his test was finally finished.

They had finally found the correct diagnosis after almost killing their patient but to be honest they almost always almost killed their patients so nothing extremely new there. It was time for House and his ducklings to depart PPTH. Foreman and Cameron glanced at each other in confusion as Chase boldly made his way into House's office where the man was lying on the floor, his headphones on and the music from his iPod all the way up.

"Come on let's get out of here before we have to witness a murder," Foreman said and exited the diagnostics lounge, Cameron following reluctantly.

House opened his eyes and saw Chase leaning over him, a small grin on his face. House frowned and removed his headphones.

"Do you have Vicodin?" House asked roughly.

"Nope," Chase said.

"Then I don't want to hear anything you have to say," House said as he closed his eyes once more.

"I'm making sketti tonight you want any?" Chase asked.

"You're making what?" House asked, opening his eyes and staring up at the amused Australian.

"Sketti, you know those Italian noodles that you put ketchup on and eat," Chase said.

"Sane people call that Spaghetti and its tomato sauce not ketchup, weirdo," House said in amusement.

"Same thing really, you want me to make you some or not?" Chase asked with a smile.

House sighed as he thought about the meager rations of his kitchen and he knew that with his leg pain he wouldn't be up to cooking or even ordering in. "Yea sure, lemme get my stuff," House said as he began to slowly sit up and try and get off the floor.

He stopped when he saw Chase's hand out in front of him and he looked up at Chase's face and saw no pity or sympathy in his eyes, it was like Chase was helping a friend off the floor not an old cripple.

House took the blond's hand and Chase helped him to his feet. House only nodded his thanks and Chase grinned. Chase waited as the older man gathered his things and the two made their way out of the office and down the hall.

It had been raining all day but just as the two made it outside the sky not only poured cats and dogs but also rabbits, turtles, porcupines, cows, and reindeer. House laughed as he saw Chase's car all the way on the other side of the parking lot where as his car was parked right up front. Being a cripple had a few perks he had to admit.

"See you at mine," Chase said before he made his way out into the rain. His pace was fast but House could tell that Chase didn't mind the chilling winter rain. House quickly limped over to his car and all but jumped into his car to avoid getting soaked completely through.

"You look like a wet dog," House said as Chase unlocked the apartment door. In response Chase just shook his head letting the excess rain water fling all over House.

"I should hit you with a rolled up newspaper," House grumbled as he wiped the water off of his face.

"I'd like to see you find a newspaper in my apartment," Chase said.

"K, you should know where all the important stuff is so do whatever while I get changed ok," Chase said as he dropped his wet bag by the door and made his way down the hall towards his bedroom.

House looked around and saw that Carrie was out once more and Roe was looking at him from his place on the back of the couch.

Roe meowed and House rolled his eyes and made his way to the kitchen to get something to drink. He stopped at the mouth of the hallway as he saw something out of the corner of his eye. House blinked in surprise as he saw that Chase's door hadn't closed all the way and he could see through the small space Chase's naked form rummaging through his dresser for something to wear.

The young blond's skin was pale and looked so soft, his muscles all toned and defined and he knew that Chase had a nice ass but he never realized how nice of an ass it was. From the angle Chase was standing House couldn't really see the young mans family jewels and frowned in disappointment. He wanted to see all of Chase. House shook his head, what the hell was he thinking, he really needed Vicodin, all the pain he was in was fucking with his head.

House moved away from the mouth of the hallway quickly and entered the kitchen, he really needed a beer.

"Holy shit!" House said.

"What?" he heard Chase call from down the hall.

"Ok I'm cutting you off, that is way too many energy drinks for one person, do you want your heart to explode?" House called over his shoulder.

"I don't have that many," Chase called weakly.

"I count…" House trailed off as he counted the insane amount of blue cans in the fridge. "Thirty cans Chase, this isn't heroin ya know there's no reason for you to have this many damn energy drinks."

"Might as well be heroin it costs the same," Chase grumbled as he came out from the hallway wearing a black hoodie and grey sweat pants that had blots of pink and purple paint on them, and gently pushed House out of the way and grabbed a Mountain Dew.

"Happy, Dr. McGrumpy?" Chase asked as he held up the green can and shook it slightly.

"How can I be happy when my nickname is Dr. McGrumpy?" House asked.

Chase shrugged "I could call you Dr. McJackass but that would just be mean."

"I'm sure everyone would say it was a more accurate description and why the hell are you watching Grey's Anatomy anyway?" House asked.

Chase made mock vomiting noises "I hate that show, I want slap over half the cast, idiots I swear."

House shook his head "Make me food," he called over his shoulder.

"Yes sir I'll get right on that," Chase said with a mock salute using only his middle finger. House chuckled and made his way over to the couch, more than happy to lounge on the couch and watch TV until Chase was finished making his…sketti.


	6. Chapter 6 Ride on Shooting Star

YAY! New chapter ::runs around like an idiot:: I hope you guys likey please review!

* * *

"Sketti's ready Chief!" Chase called.

House leaned forward off the couch and looked at Chase questioningly. "What did you say?"

"I said 'sketti's ready Chief' maybe you should invest in a hearing aid," Chase said as he loaded up two plates and walked over to the couch.

"You just called me Chief what the hell?" House asked as he snatched his plate away from the younger man.

"What, you don't like me calling you that?" Chase asked innocently.

"Do I have feathers in my hair or something why the hell did you call me Chief?" House asked, Chase really was surprising him more and more these days. Just when he thought the young man couldn't get any stranger he goes and calls him chief.

"Well you don't like it when I put doctor in front of your name so I thought I'd try something new," Chase said as he grabbed the remote from House and began to flip through the channels.

"What do you mean I don't like it when you put doctor in front of my name, that's the only reason I went through medical school was so people would call me doctor instead of mister," House said.

"Nah, you go all stiff and irritated when me, Cameron, or Foreman say Dr. House instead of just House," Chase said.

House had nothing to say that wouldn't sound like a lame denial or an overly harsh comment so instead he just shoved a fork full of spaghetti into his mouth and found that for what Chase so stated as Italian noodles with ketchup the young man hadn't done a bad job cooking dinner.

Chase glanced over when House didn't say anything to contridict him and smiled slightly when he saw the older man stuffing his face. Chase stopped on Cartoon Network when he saw that they were playing Family Guy and settled back onto the couch, propping his feet up on the crowded coffee table and began to eat his dinner.

* * *

They had finished dinner, Chase had gone out to smoke and House decided to stay inside for once stating that it was way to cold to be going outside willingly and that if Chase wasn't back inside in 10 minutes House would assume he froze to death and would call an ambulance.

Chase smiled and shook his head before going out onto the back porch. House had timed him and the tightness in his stomach quelled when Chase came back inside after five minutes.

"Where are you going?" House asked as Chase turned left and began to walk down the hallway.

"I have to piss, you wanna come watch?" Chase called.

House pulled a face and he heard Chase giggling from down the hall. "Wierd Australian," House mumbled but he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. He shook his head, what was wrong with him. He was supposed to be making sure Chase didn't betray him not make friends with him. He wasn't supposed to like lounging lazily on Chase's couch watching cartoons with a full stomach.

The older man closed his eyes and sucked in a breath as he remembered seeing Chase naked hours before. House had never wanted to touch someone so badly before, he wanted to know what Chase's pale skin felt beneath his finger tips. "Dammit," House grumbled as he shoved his thoughts of Chase aside.

Why did the young man have to get beneath his skin, what made Chase so special to warrant his attention?

Yes Chase was weird, he was a musician, he had good taste in movies and games from what he'd seen and he seemed to accept House as is. He was a puzzle, a very sexy puzzle.

He needed a Vicodin badly.

House looked over his shoulder as he felt something sit on the back of the couch and saw that Chase was sitting on the back of the couch, his body twisted so he could look down at House. "You ok Chief?" Chase asked.

"Fine," House answered.

"Ok," Chase said and House's eyes widened when Chase leant backwards and landed on the couch upside down. Chase's hair was sweetly tossled and his black hoodie rode up slightly where House could see smooth pale abs, he swallowed and forced back the want to touch the young man.

"What are you doing now?" House asked in slight amusement, trying to distract himself from the handsome young man lying upside down next to him.

"Watching TV, what are you doing?" Chase asked.

"Trying to figure out who you are and what you've done with my ass kissing intesivist," House said.

"I'm your new friend Robbie," Chase said in an creepily sweet voice.

"Weirdo," House said and shook his head.

Chase flashed him a brilliant smile and House felt his stomach tighten. The kid was driving him crazy, walking around being interesting and looking like sex incarnate.

Chase frowned when House hoisted himself off the couch. "Whatcha doin?" Chase asked as House grabbed his cane and made his way over to the TV. Chase watched from his upside view of the world as House turned the TV off before grabbing Carrie and the small portable amp and making his way back over to the couch.

The young man let his legs slide off the back of the couch and Chase moved until he was sitting upright once more. "You gonna play?" Chase asked.

House didn't answer just plugged the guitar in and turned the amp on. Chase watched with intrest as House strummed lightly on a few strings to get a feel for the guitar in his hands.

Chase bit his bottom lip in excitement as House began to play "Voodoo Child" by Jimmie Hendrix. He had known that House could play but he didn't realize how good the older man was. It wasn't as good as the original but it was the next best thing. House's skilled fingers working miracles along the strings of the guitar.

House looked up from his playing and almost laughed at the adoring look on his womabt's face. Chase always had been impressed by the simplest things, well playing Jimmie Hendrix on the guitar wasn't simple but listening to someone play was. Chase's soft green eyes would light up in wonder at whatever House did and the older man had to admit to himself that he liked the fact that he could make someone happy just by cracking a joke or playing the guitar. It comforted him in a way.

The song came to a close and Chase couldn't contain his awe even if he tried. "That was amazing, where did you learn to play like that?"

House grinned cockily "Florida, 1976, my parents basement."

"You taught yourself," Chase said and House nodded.

Chase sat back and stared at House "You have to be like, the coolest/craziest person I've ever met," the blond said and House rolled his eyes.

"Yea I know, I'm totally awesome, your turn," House said as he handed Carrie over to her owner.

"You want me to play for you?" Chase asked.

"Did I stutter, I said it was your turn," House said, rolling his eyes.

"Ok," Chase said as he took the guitar.

"What are you going to play, cause if it's any song by Poison I'm leaving," House said.

"No, it's this song by The Pillows called 'Ride on Shooting Star'," Chase said and before House had a chance to ask what the hell The Pillows were Chase began to play.

It was a bit repetative at first just the same few cords over and over until it broke away and Chase grinned at the sudden change. House had to admit, the song sounded good for some band named the Pillows. Once House thought about it though, the band seemed to suit Chase, weird band for a weird kid. The song wasn't very long and before House knew it Chase struck the final cord and it was over.

It was quiet between them and Chase seemed to be humming with energy as House looked him over.

"So?" Chase asked.

House nodded his acceptance and before he knew it Chase engulfed him in a hug.

"Wha-" House was cut off as Chase pulled back slightly before pressing his soft lips to House's in a happy kiss. House's brain was in overload, he knew he should push the young man off but the gentle press of Chase's lips felt too good, it felt right. Before House had a chance to respond Chase was off of him and across the room in a second.

* * *

Uh oh what's gonna happen??? I know but you guys don't MWHAHAHA! please review and I'll update all super quick like. 


	7. Chapter 7 Blues Drive Monster

Yay new chapter. It's kinda short but it helps set up the next few chapters and the craziness that is about to insue. Please review!!!

* * *

The older man blinked in surprise as he looked over at Chase.

"So yea maybe I need to cut back on the energy drinks huh," Chase stated before laughing nervously. House didn't respond and Chase was beginning to wonder if the older man was upset with him. Chase could have slapped himself, of course House was upset…well more acurately in shock from the way the older man kept looking at him like he had grown two heads. Chase thought about laughing at the gobsmacked expression on House's face but managed to hold himself back.

It was silent for what felt like eternity before Chase cautiously made his way over to House. He removed the guitar strap from his shoulder and held it out in front of him.

"Um, it's your turn to play a song," Chase said weakly.

House looked at the guitar and then back up at him before grabbing his cane and hoisting himself off the couch.

"House?" Chase asked softly as he watched his boss make his way over to the front door. "House I'm…I'm sorry," Chase said but House didn't even look back as he opened the door and stepped out into the cold Novemeber night.

* * *

A week had passed since that night at Chase's apartment and the two were avoiding each other as much as possible. Well House was avoiding Chase and the young man figured he would let House have his space.

"What did you do to piss House off?" Foreman asked him as they sat watching the monitors as their patient went through an MRI.

"House isn't mad at me," Chase said his tone even and he was oddly reminded of all those zombie movies he loved. Chase bit his tongue as he imagined himself as a zombie, bombing around the hospital eating his co-workers brains and ripping out a few hearts and lying them at House's feet like a cat proud that it had maimed a field mouse.

"Yea sure he isn't that's why he can't stand to be in the same room with you, you must have done something pretty bad if he isn't even insulting you anymore," Foreman said suspiciously.

"I didn't do anything, maybe he's just ignoring me to mess with my head," Chase said, his eyes set firmly on the monitors in front of him.

"Yea, sure," Foreman said.

* * *

House couldn't stand it anymore. He needed more pieces to Chase's puzzle but he refused to go anywhere near the young man which meant that he was shit out of luck if he wanted to figure Chase out. He needed to figure Chase out, not entirely but enough to satisfy his curiosity, and then maybe things could go back to the way things had been before his fist connected with Chase's jaw.

Digging through his pockets he grinned triumphantly as his fingers wrapped around the copy of Chase's key. He had to be quick he only had a short while before his ducklings, Cuddy, and Wilson would call him to find out why his lunch was taking so long.

He unlocked and pushed the front door open and walked into the familiar apartment. He closed the door and made his way further inside. Everything around him seemed exactly the same as it had been a week ago but the apartment didn't seem to have the same charm when Chase wasn't running around being crazy.

House knew there was one room in the apartment that he hadn't seen yet, Chase's bedroom. The diagnostician wasn't surprised to see Roe lying in the middle of Chase' unmade bed. The cat meowed happily and jumped off the bed, walking over to nuzzle House's injured leg. He ignored the urge to shove the cat away roughly and looked the room over.

There were two framed posters on opposite walls from each other. One was a poster of the original Halloween movie and the other poster was of the Crow. He really had never pegged Chase as a horror movie fan, more like the kind of guy that cuddle up on the couch with a bag of chocolate and watched Pretty Woman.

His eyes drifted down to the bed that Roe had recently occupied and found that it was a fairly decent Queen sized bed with blood red cotton sheet and a soft grey comforter. An acoustic guitar lay at the foot of the bed and he could just imagine Chase playing a song or two before leaving for work and he wondered what name Chase had given the instrument.

He made his way over to Chase's closet, Roe trailing behind him. The closet had been sectioned off. One side was clearly for work and the other for leisure. He didn't care about Chase's clothes, that didn't tell him anything other than the young man really knew how to dress himself he just didn't care what he looked like when he went to work.

House's eyes scanned the closet and he grinned when he saw a shoe box on the top shelf of the closet above all the clothes. He reached up and grabbed the box, finding that it was heavier than he anticipated. House moved over to the bed and sat on the insanely soft mattress, moving until his upper body was leaning against the head board and his legs were spread in front of him.

He scowled slightly when Roe jumped onto the bed and curled up in his lap, purring softly as he got comfortable.

"Damn cat," House grumbled as he flipped the lid on the box off and saw that it was full of pictures and small knick knacks. He picked up the top picture and looked down at a young Chase flashing his 100 watt smile, one arm thrown over the shoulder of two Asian teenagers who looked equally happy. House frowned for a moment before turning the picture over and was surprised to see the writing on the back of the picture was Korean.

* * *

"Dr. Chase."

Chase rolled his eyes before looking over to see Detective Tritter making his way over to him. It seemed like it was his turn to "talk" to Tritter. Which was more like Tritter talked and he would listen and then politely tell the other man to go fuck himself.

"Mind if I sit here?" Tritter asked with a smile that made Chase's skin crawl.

"Sure," Chase said his tone on edge and obviously irritated. Tritter smiled at him and sat down across from him at the lunch table.

"Seems we have some things to discuss about Dr. House," the detective said and by the look on Tritter's face Chase knew something wicked was coming straight for him.


	8. Chapter 8 Life Being What It Is

Long chapter, awesome! Please Review it makes mah happy!

* * *

House had successfully managed to look through most of the shoe box, put everything back the way it had been and leave the apartment, ignoring Roe's pitiful meowing, and make it back to the hospital only seven minutes late, which for him was a bit early.

The trip to Chase's apartment and finding the box did nothing to alleviate his curiosity. It just enhanced his need to figure out what made Robert Chase tick.

He managed to avoid Cuddy and made it back to the diagnostics lounge without any trouble. "Where did you go?" Cameron asked as he entered the lounge.

"Went out for lunch, got tired of stealing Wilson's French fries," House said as he took off his coat and hung it on the rack by the door.

"Anything interesting happen while I was away, like you know our patient vomiting blood or the guys brain leaking out of his ears?" House asked hopefully.

"Our patient is a female and nothing new has happened, the steroid treatment seems to be working so far," Foreman said.

"Well that's boring," House said with a pout.

House looked over at Chase and saw that the young man was clearly annoyed with something. The older man didn't know what could cause such a rapid mood swing, just that morning Chase was fine, acting as he normally did while he was at work.

Normally on such occasions when one of his team seemed to be down he would take every opportunity to poke and prod until the truth on what was bothering them was out in the open. But House held himself back, reminding himself that he was avoiding the young man.

"If anyone asks, you never saw me," House said as he grabbed his PSP and made his way out of the office.

As if on queue ten minutes later Cuddy came by to ask where House had gotten to and the three just shrugged.

* * *

"House!" Wilson called as he entered his friend's fish bowl office. House was packing his things into his back pack, his team had already departed for the day and he was looking forward to drowning himself in booze to dull the pain in his leg and fog the image of Chase naked and the young man's lips covering his own.

"Why Wilson, did you miss me at lunch today, I always knew you liked buying me lunch," House said with a grin.

"You said that Chase wouldn't tell Tritter anything, you told me you were keeping an eye on him," Wilson said agitatedly.

"What are you talking about?" House asked.

"Chase talked to Tritter," Wilson said as if it was obvious.

"So did Cameron and Foreman do you think they sold me out too?" House asked, slightly annoyed at himself that he was defending Chase.

"Cameron and Foreman didn't have a nice lunch with him where they were laughing at whatever Tritter said," Wilson said darkly.

"What?" House asked and his stomach twisted into knots. Had Chase really betrayed him? Of course the young man had, House let his guard down when he saw Chase's guitar, when he saw that the young man was funny and sweet and all around crazy. It had all been a part of Chase's plan from the beginning, to feed on House's curiosity and then hit him when it would really hurt. House's grip on his cane tightened, if Chase thought the punch to the jaw hurt the young man was in for one hell of a surprise.

"Where are you going?" Wilson asked as House pushed past him.

"Wombat hunting," House called darkly over his shoulder.

* * *

Chase sighed as he sat on the couch, tuning his acoustic guitar; he had gotten a few complaints about Carrie being so loud so he figured it would be better to play his acoustic for a while until his neighbors settled down again.

He strummed lightly on the strings, listening intently for any adjustments that needed to be made. Chase looked over his shoulder when he heard someone banging angrily on his front door.

"Just a minute" he called as he set his guitar aside and moved to answer the door.

He was surprised to see a furious House on the other side, looking like he was about rip him apart limb from limb.

"H-House," Chase said as he took a step back into his apartment. He didn't know what he'd done to warrant the murderous glare in House's eyes but he was non-the-less frightened of what his boss could do to him.

House wordlessly entered the apartment and slammed the door shut behind him. "You bastard," House said, anger lacing his voice.

"What?" Chase asked, he didn't know what was going on, was House finally coming out of his shock and here to beat him senseless because Chase kissed him.

"You betrayed me, you sold me out to Tritter you little rat," House growled.

Chase stared at House in surprise "What, are you talking about?"

"Playing stupid isn't going to help you, and to think I believed the innocent and weird kid routine," House said.

"House I really don't know what you're talking about, yes Tritter talked to me today but I didn't tell him anything I swear," Chase said pleadingly, he needed House to believe him, House needed to know that Chase would never hurt him like that ever again.

"Wilson said he saw you two laughing together, like I'm some big fucking joke, is that what you think of me?" House yelled.

"No!" Chase shouted "I'm telling you I didn't say anything to Tritter, he talked and I pretended to listen, I didn't say a word to him."

It was taking everything House had to not beat the young man senseless with his cane.

"Please, I'll do anything to make you believe me, you can fire, beat me, whatever you need to do to trust me when I tell you I didn't tell that stupid detective a thing," Chase said pleadingly.

House needed to get away from the blond before he did something that he would regret so he tersely turned around and left Chase's apartment, making sure to slam the door as he left.

Chase sat down slowly on his couch; he brought his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. House believed that Chase had betrayed him again; he would never win back the older man's trust.

He smiled sadly at Roe who cautiously jumped onto the couch and curled up beside him, trying his best to comfort Chase as the young man fought against his tears.

* * *

Chase thought about calling in sick or begging Cuddy to let him move to NICU for the day but he didn't want House to think he was hiding from him because he really had talked to Tritter.

He hadn't done anything wrong and if House decided to give him his walking papers that day then so be it. He entered the lounge and he could feel the icy glares that Cameron and Foreman sent his way. He sighed and sat down at the table, it was going to be a horrifyingly long day.

They didn't have a case since their last one had been discharged. House entered close to noon looking rough and pissed off.

"Chase get the fuck out of here and go do my clinic hours," House growled and Chase looked at the older man pleadingly before sighing and doing as he was told.

"I told you, once a rat always a rat," Foreman said softly to Cameron, and she noticed that he sounded a little too smug considering the circumstances.

* * *

Every time Chase entered Diagnostics he was sent right back out again by House. He didn't want to upset the man any further so he just followed House's orders what ever they happened to be.

Chase had been running all over the hospital all day and he was ready to go home and pass out when Tritter entered House's office at the end of the day. Foreman and Cameron glared coldly at him once more and Chase sighed in defeat. He grabbed his things and tiredly left the office.

"You know for being someone that many people have described as an asshole you sure have a lot of people willing to defend and cover your ass," Tritter said as he shoved his hands in his pockets and smacked his gum.

"Get the hell out of my office," House growled, he was in no mood for Tritter to shove it in his face that he'd gotten Chase willing to testify against him.

"I wonder why that is, why the Dean of Medicine, the head of Oncology, and your entire team is willing to lie for you," Tritter said.

House's eyes widened 'his whole team,' the whole team, Chase was a part of his team, had to have Chase in the equation to have a whole team. Chase had been telling the truth!

"Compared to you I'm a really nice guy," House said and Tritter chuckled softly.

"Yes well, I'm pretty sure that when all the chips are down and all the people lying for you have had their lives turned upside down, it won't matter who is nicer," Tritter said and House glared darkly at the man.

"Why don't you just save them all of that trouble and turn yourself in?" Tritter asked.

House stood from his desk "Get the hell out of my office," he said once more and Tritter just smiled before leaving the office.

* * *

Chase jumped when he heard someone banging on his door. He knew that incessant banging, it was House.

"House I just want to lay down for a few hours," Chase grumbled to himself as he stood up, cringing when a few of his bones popped.

"Getting too old for this shit," he mumbled the familiar movie phrase before moving cautiously over to the door.

He opened the door partially and looked out to see House standing on his door step. "What did I do now?" Chase asked tiredly.

House looked down at his feet and gripped his cane tighter as once again his guilt caused the pain in his leg to grow.

"'M sorry," House mumbled and it took Chase a moment to realize what he'd said.

"What are you sorry for?" Chase asked as he opened the door wider, ready just in case House decided to hit him.

"Tritter said my whole team was willing to lie for me, you're part of the whole team, he basically told me without telling me that you didn't tell him anything," House said knowing that he was babbling but he needed Chase to know that he wasn't upset with him anymore.

It was quiet for a moment before Chase asked "Do you want to come in?"

House nodded and walked into the apartment, the atmosphere was comfortable and warm, not like it had been the day before when he had broken into the apartment when Chase was still at work.

"I'm kind of tired so do you want pizza?" Chase asked and House winced before nodding.

"Hey don't worry about it, apology accepted ok," Chase said with a small smile.

"Pepperoni," House said and Chase nodded his head in agreement as he picked up the phone.

House moved over to the couch and sat down and let his tired body relax against the soft cushions. There was still two things they needed to discuss before the air could fully be clear between them, the shoe box that House had found and of course the kiss. But House was content to relax for a moment and just enjoy the feeling of being someplace that felt strangely like home.


	9. Chapter 9 Love Music

Yay new chapter already up. I hope you guys don't get confused with the description of the guitar playing I did my best. Please review I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

"I found a box in your closet," House said suddenly as he reached for his third slice of pizza.

Chase was in the middle of eating the crust of his second piece when he looked over at House. The blond looked rather comical with the last bit of crust stickling out of his mouth. Chase shrugged and stuffed the rest of the pizza in his mouth.

"Should have known you would break in here at some point, so you found my box of memories huh?" Chase said with a grin.

"Box of memories?" House said "Chase it's a shoe box not a damn treasure chest."

"Robbie."

"What?"

"Don't call me Chase outside the hospital, it just feels weird," Chase said and House could only nod he figured calling the young man by his first name wouldn't hurt.

"Those kids you were with in the photos, who are they?" House asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Chase asked with a grin.

"To satisfy my natural curiosity," House offered and Chase laughed, House never realized how much he'd missed the sound of Chase laughing.

"My friends," Chase said simply.

"Well I gathered that much by the smiles and hugging in most pictures," House said while rolling his eyes.

"I met them when I lived in South Korea."

"You lived in South Korea?" House said in surprise, he suspected Chase had visited Korea, maybe on a cushy vacation with his mother but he hadn't expected for the young man to have lived there.

"Well it started out as a vacation really, I had this big map of the world on one of my walls in my room and I threw a dart at it one day to decide where I would go visit for my summer vacation," Chase started to explain as he picked up another slice of pizza from the box.

"It landed on South Korea," House offered and Chase chuckled. "No it landed in between South Korea and Japan so I had to flip a coin, heads Japan and tails South Korea and it landed on tails."

House laughed quietly and Chase smiled "Anyway I decided where I was going to go the year before I left so I had the whole year to learn how to speak Korean, I was only planning on spending a week or two there just to get away from my mom and everything."

"How did you end up living there?" House asked.

Chase settled back against the couch and sighed "My parents didn't think the way I acted was the acceptable way an heiress' and famous doctors' son should act, they thought I was too weird and out of control so they began to punish me whenever I did something odd or tried to express myself, mom kept it up after dad left, so I just kind of pushed that part of me aside and went along with it, I didn't play Carrie for over almost four years because my mother told me only children of the devil play music and my father thought it was a waste of time."

An extreme urge to murder both of Chase's parents came over House and he forced himself to stay quiet and let Chase tell his story.

"Anyway I felt like I actually was going crazy so I decided to escape for a little while. I went to South Korea with money I had saved up and at first it was horrible, I didn't know how to act around people, I was too afraid of being shunned or reprimanded. That was until I met Jae, he was a street performer and I think I watched him play all day until he just couldn't take it anymore and came over and asked what the hell I was staring at. I told him I was watching him play, we started talking and he was really cool. He introduced me to his friends and when my two week vacation turned into a month and a half Jae invited me to move in with him and Hwan," Chase smiled fondly as he talked about his stay in Korea and he was about to tell Chase to go on when the young man continued.

"They taught me how to be myself again, they told me that they didn't like whoever the hell I was trying to be they just wanted me to be who I was. I started playing Carrie again and Jae's girlfriend Soo Jin bought me my acoustic electric guitar Jason for my birthday."

"I was wondering what you had named it, Friday the 13th," House said and Chase nodded his head.

"Jae told me that I was really good but if I wanted to be great I had to love music more than anything in the world, I had to just let the music come not force it," Chase said and House smiled, he knew that feeling, he had a few unfinished songs that he had started back in college and no matter how hard he tried to sit down and finish the piece nothing would come to him, but if he waited it was like he could hear the melody in the air and all he had to do was commit it to memory and pick up his guitar and play.

"What happened, why did you leave if you liked it there so much?" House asked.

Chase's features darkened, "My father found me, and all but dragged me back to Australia and threw me into university; he told me I wasn't allowed out until I stopped playing Beethoven and became a doctor."

It was quiet between them; House didn't know what to do to comfort Chase when all he wanted to do was bring Rowan Chase back to life so he could kill him.

"You gonna play me a song on Jason or not?" House finally asked and Chase smiled thankfully. He jumped up and jogged to his room, grabbing Jason before coming back to sit on the couch.

Jason was a beautiful Fender Sunburst Rosewood Telecoustic and House finally had the time to stare admire the guitar like he had wanted to the day before.

"Any requests?" Chase asked coyly as he sat down Indian style on the couch. House shook his head and Chase looked down at Jason. House opened his mouth to say something as Chase put his right hand over the neck of the guitar instead of under.

Chase began to play, plucking, strumming and hitting the strings as well as hitting the body of the guitar every so often to create a beat. The young man was using the neck of the strings on the neck of the guitar than down at the body.

House couldn't take his eyes off of Chase as he played, the unusual style of playing matched with the beauty and power of the song had him in awe. He couldn't understand why anyone could say that Chase's gift was useless or evil.

The song came to an abrupt end but House could still feel the melody humming in the air around them.

"Who the hell taught you to play like that, I've never seen anyone be able to beat on their guitar and have it sound that good," House said impressed.

"It's called slap guitar, it's becoming more popular nowadays, and nobody taught me it's just how I've always played acoustic, it feels more natural I guess, well I mean I don't always put my hand over the neck I just needed to, to play that song," Chase explained.

"So aren't you going to kiss me like last time?" House asked with a grin cause Chase to blush furiously and duck his head.

"I'm sorry about that ok," Chase said.

"Well I can't really blame you I am irresistible," House said cockily and Chase chuckled.

"What are you laughing about, you obviously want some House action," the older man said with a pout.

"So you weren't freaked when I kissed you a week ago?" Chase asked.

"Oh no I was freaked I just got over it I mean how many times am I going to have a hot blond just throw themselves at me, I might as well go with it," House said. "Besides, you at home I like, you at work annoys me slightly, I figure if I can get you at home to become you at work too, we'll all be better off."

"So you wouldn't be freaked out if I kissed you again?" Chase asked and House smirked.

"You could try it and see what my reaction is," House leered.

Chase set Jason aside and moved leaned forward, cupping House's face in his hand and pressing his lips softly to the older man's. House didn't respond at first and Chase was about to pull away, an apology already on his tongue before House reached up and threaded his fingers through Chase's soft blond hair and crushed their lips together with more force and Chase smiled into the kiss.


	10. Chapter 10 Doing the Wrong Thing

Oh starting to get to smut but not quite there yet. Please review it makes me happy.

* * *

Chase's head lay on House's left thigh and he smiled sleepily as the older man ran his fingers through his hair. Jason lay on his stomach, Chase's right hand wrapped loosely around the neck of the guitar.

"Seth Green is on crack," House said and Chase looked up at him.

"Why you say that?" Chase asked softly.

"Are you even watching this show?" House asked as he motioned to the TV which was currently playing Robot Chicken.

"I like it, it's funny, it's made for teenagers with ADD," Chase said as he looked over at the TV and giggled as he saw four children on screen but only three were singing _"One of these kids is not like the other, one of these kids is dead!"_

Chase began to giggle uncontrollably and he knew it was probably because he was so sleepy but he couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up that wasn't even funny," House said, poking the young man in the stomach.

Chase was about to speak when House's cell phone rang. "Twenty bucks says it's Wilson," House said with a grin.

"Of course it's Wilson no one else ever calls you this late," Chase said rolling his eyes. House stuck out his tongue as he dug his cell out of his pocket.

"House's house of hot young blonds how may I help you this evening?" House asked and Chase smothered his laughter into his palm.

"_House where are you?" _Wilson asked.

"I'm at Chase's watching Robot Chicken, where are you?" House asked.

"_You're where!" _Wilson shouted into the phone.

"Wilson you need a tic tac," House said and he could feel Chase shaking with laughter in his lap.

"_House why are you over there watching TV, you didn't kill him did you, I really don't feel like hiding a body tonight," _the younger man said in exasperation.

"No I didn't kill him, you were wrong by the way, Robbie didn't rat me out, so maybe you were dreaming when you said you saw them laughing with each other," House said as he ran his fingers through Chase's soft hair.

"_Robbie?"_ Wilson spat _"Since when did you call your fellows by their first name?" _

"Since they voluntarily shove their tongues down my throat," House said and Chase looked up at him in shock before laughing once more, he could just imagine Wilson's face and he almost rolled off the couch he was laughing so hard.

House reached out and steadied the young man; he really needed to get Chase to cut back on the Full Throttle's they were making him way too giggly.

"_W-what?" _Wilson finally managed to say.

"Sorry Jimmy, got to go, gonna see if I can get Chase to put out before he comes down from his sugar high," House said before hanging up the phone.

House tossed his cell phone lightly onto the messy coffee table and looked down at Chase.

"Are you high?" House asked.

"No," Chase said as he tried to get a hold of his laughter "Why do you think that?"

"You're kidding me right?" House asked as he raised an eyebrow in question.

Chase managed to calm his laughter "What, you're funny and I'm happy, can't I laugh?"

"None of my ducklings are allowed to be happy, it's in the work contract you signed," House said with a smirk. Chase moved to lay Jason on the floor before he sat up and turned to face House.

"Yes but I think there's an exception, you know for if one little duckling decides to willingly shove their tongue down their bosses' throat," Chase said with a smirk before leaning in and capturing House's lips with a hungry kiss.

House leaned the two of them back on the couch and moaned as Chase's tongue trailed over his lips, allowing the young blond to slip his tongue into House's warm mouth. House quickly came to his senses and kissed Chase back with equal fervor. House loved the way Chase tasted of smoke and candy, he couldn't get enough of the young man.

Chase pulled back as the need for air became all encompassing. House stared up at Chase with darkened eyes and Chase smirked as he saw that he was turning the older man on.

Leaning back down Chase began to pepper soft kisses along House's jaw before moving down to the older man's neck.

House gasped and arched upward as Chase nipped and sucked at the curve of his neck. "Oh fuck, Robbie," he gasped as his hands found Chase's soft hair once more. Chase smirked against House's neck before biting down hard and House gasped and writhed beneath him. Chase made a mental note to remember that House's spot was on his neck before he moved back up to kiss House.

Chase gasped as he felt soft hands slid underneath his hoodie and make their way up Chase's back causing him to shiver and purr at House's touch.

House's hands withdrew suddenly and Chase looked down at him in confusion.

"We have work tomorrow and if we want any sleep tonight we probably shouldn't go any farther," House said with a smirk.

Chase laughed "Oh so you thought I was just going to jump in bed with you huh?" the blond asked.

"Of course, I am me," House said cockily.

"Sorry Chief but I don't put out on the first date and we haven't even done that yet," Chase said with a grin as he got off of House and picked up Jason.

"You staying over?" Chase asked hopefully.

"You're closer to the hospital, means I can sleep later," House said trying to play off his reason for staying.

"Oh so I'm just a convenience?" Chase asked with a mock pout.

House rolled his eyes and sat up on the couch "Go do whatever it is you do in the bathroom."

Chase laughed "I do what most people do in the bathroom House."

"Yea well I'm beginning to think you might be an alien," House called as Chase began to make his way down the hallway.

"A really sexy alien though," Chase called and he heard House laughing as he closed the door to the bathroom.

* * *

Detective Tritter looked up as the door to his office opened. He sat back in his chair smugly as Wilson came in to the room.

"Dr. Wilson?" Tritter said wondering why House's best friend was standing in front of him instead of the blond Australian he had planned on.

"I'm going to need thirty pieces of silver," Wilson said with a pained sigh and Tritter just smiled.


	11. Chapter 11 Stolen

Chase is evil and cute in this chapter. And all hell is about to break loose. You excited cause I know I am. Thank you to all those lovely people who have been reviewing this fic. I hope you're happy with the daily updates and I should have another chapter up very very soon. Keep reviewing ok it makes me happy. 

* * *

House frowned as Chase climbed into bed and pulled the covers up and curled into a ball beside House. He had taken the right side specifically so Chase wouldn't have to worry about his right leg when he cuddled up to House. But Chase seemed content to just lay curled up next to him. House would never admit it to anyone, not even Wilson but he liked it when someone would cuddle up next to him in bed. It made him feel good, that someone would cling to him all night like a lifeline and for him to hold onto someone else in exactly the same way. 

"Night House," Chase mumbled sleepily. 

"If I have to call you Robbie then you have to call me Greg, it's only fair," House said and Chase smiled. 

"K, night Greg," He said before closing his bright green eyes and falling asleep almost instantly. 

"Night Robbie," House whispered to Chase's sleeping form. 

House lay in the ridiculously soft bed and turned his head so he could watch the young man sleep. Chase was really handsome and the look of innocence on the young man's face just made House want to touch him more. 

Making sure that Chase was truly asleep House carefully wrapped his arms around Chase and pulled him close. The blond mumbled something unintelligible and shifted to lie his head on House's chest. Their bodies fit together perfectly and House couldn't help but smile as he ran his fingers down the length of Chase's bare spine and the young man shivered and snuggled closer to him. 

Satisfied with the lack of space between them House settled down and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep and dreaming of a pain free leg and a beautiful blond with bright green eyes.

* * *

House grumbled as the shrill cry of Chase's alarm clock woke him. "Robbie, shut it off," he grumbled as he hid his face under the covers. When the alarm continued to screech at him he threw off the covers and sat up he leaned over to the left side of the bed and slapped the alarm clock, successfully shutting it off and knocking it to the floor. 

House flopped back down onto the bed and closed his eyes before realizing that Chase wasn't in bed with him. 

"Robbie!" he called but there was no answer. 

"The hell did he get off to?" House asked as he once more threw the covers off of himself and sat up, wincing at the pain in his leg. He gingerly rubbed his thigh, trying to ease the tension in his leg but it didn't seem to help. He really needed a Vicodin. Looking around for any sign of where his blond could have run off to he saw a piece of paper sitting on the bedside table. He leaned over and grabbed it. 

'_Greg, _

_Decided to head into work early this morning. See you when you get in ok, Coffee'll be hot and ready when you get there even if I have to beat off Cameron with a stick. _

_XOXO_

_Robbie_

_P.S. Don't kill me ok! _

House quirked an eyebrow at Chase's P.S. He could only imagine what the young man had done. Slowly getting out of the soft and warm bed he grabbed his cane and made his way into the bathroom, expecting to see writing on his face or one of his eyebrows missing. Everything was fine however which made his curiosity at what Chase had done grow. 

He pushed back the curtain to the shower and was surprised when Roe looked up and meowed at him. 

"Ya know most cats hate water," House said evilly as he switched on the water and waited for Roe to spaz out and take off running. 

"Oh come on," House said exasperatedly as Roe walked around under the spray undeterred. 

"Of course, he just had to pick the weirdest cat the pet store had in stock," House grumbled. 

"You scratch me and you're one dead kitty you understand me?" House asked Roe and the cat just meowed. "I hope you drown," House grumbled. 

House got undressed and got into the shower, feeling very uncomfortable standing naked in the shower with Chase's cat watching him and rubbing up against his leg every so often. 

He took the quickest shower he could and got out and dried off in record time. He went into Chase's bedroom and put on his boxers and pants from the day before and realized that it would cause suspicion if he came into work wearing the same thing so he rifled through Chase's drawers until he found a Boondock Saints shirt that looked like it could fit him. 

He looked around for his leather jacket but couldn't find it anywhere. He figured it would be out in the living room so he put his shoes on and went out to grab his jacket and helmet so he could ride around wasting gas and getting completely woken up before work. 

He looked all over the apartment but couldn't find either his helmet or jacket. He thought about calling Chase just in case the young man had moved them. 

His eyes widened as he realized. _'Don't kill me ok.' _Chase wouldn't do what House was thinking he did, because if the young man had, House WAS going to kill him. 

He made his way over to the living room windows and peered out at the street below. His eyes found that the spot he had parked his motorcycle at was empty and he gripped his cane. Chase was going to die, plain and simple.

* * *

Chase parked the bike in House's usual place and turned of the engine. He took the helmet off and smoothed his hair back down into place before getting off the bike. He caught a few odd looks of people wondering if the bike Dr. Chase was riding was actually House's. 

He quickly made his way into the hospital and up to the fourth floor, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that Cameron and Foreman weren't there yet. He didn't need them asking him why he was carrying House's bike helmet and wearing the older man's leather jacket. 

He made his way into the lounge and took off the jacket before depositing both items onto House's desk. 

It didn't take long for Cameron and Foreman to arrive, both of them shooting him dirty looks like the day before. He didn't care he just kept waiting with baited breath for House to show up and shoot him. 

He could barely hold his grin as he heard the familiar sound of House's cane hitting the ground as he came closer and closer to the office. He burst through the doors and Chase was all but biting his tongue to keep from laughing as he saw House shoot him the meanest look he had ever seen. 

"You are pure evil," House growled. 

House continued to glare as he realized that Chase was barely containing his laughter. "I didn't do anything, what are you talking about?" Chase asked innocently. 

House blinked in shock "You stole my bike!" the older man cried and Cameron and Foreman looked over at the blond in shock, they weren't expecting that to come out of their bosses mouth, more on the lines of 'you sold me out.'

"I didn't steal it," Chase said "I moved it from point A to point B, I even filled it up and parked it in your spot."

Chase was really laughing at this point and House wondered if it would be consider domestic abuse if he hit Chase in the leg with his cane. 

Chase stopped laughing abruptly and House looked at him in confusion as he saw that the young man was looking at something behind him. 

Turning around House's stomach churned as he saw Tritter standing in his office, his eyes widening in hurt as he saw Wilson standing next to him. 

"Kids, play nice, Daddy has to go beat the shit out of Uncle Jimmy," House growled as he left the lounge and entered his office, making sure to lock the door and close the blinds after him. 


	12. Chapter 12 Chaos in the Castle

I'm on a role here people yay for constant updates. I'm glad that you guys like this fic and I'm glad I've been able to keep writing it, usually I'd have puttered out around chapter 3 so thank god for my muse Spike :glomps Spike: He really is amazing. Please review and new chapters should be up later today...hopefully it all depends on how what I have to do for school and how tired I'll be afterwards. Enjoy!

* * *

House could feel the anger coursing through his veins as Tritter proposed the deal that he and Wilson came up with. He needed the two men to leave before he was not only charged with drugs but murder as well. 

Hurt gripped House's heart. How could Wilson do this to him? Hadn't the young man been trying to get him to stop Chase from doing this exact thing? Had it all just been a big ploy to get him to focus on Chase while Wilson stabbed him in the back? 

Too many questions were swirling around in his head and he needed the two to get out. He needed to throw up. 

"Get out of my office," House growled and Tritter shrugged, the white haired man had said all he needed to say, it was up to House on whether or not to take the deal. 

"House be reasonable," Wilson said as Tritter exited. 

"Can you look at my back because I think someone stabbed me back there, I have this sharp pain in between my shoulder blades" House said as he turned his head to look over his shoulder at the proverbial knife. 

Wilson's eyes widened as he saw a mark on House's neck. "What is that on your neck?" the young man asked. 

House brought a hand to cover the mark Chase had made the night before and glared at Wilson. 

"You lost all right to know when you went to Tritter now you can get the hell out of my office too," House said with a glare. 

"Is that a hickey, did Chase do that?" Wilson asked. 

"Get out," House warned his friend. 

"House you shouldn't do this he's going to hurt you," Wilson pleaded with the older man. 

"Oh and like you've done a bang up job being all warm and fuzzy to me?" House replied sarcastically. 

"I did this to help you House," Wilson said. "Chase is going to use you and hurt you." 

"Get out," House growled. 

"House!" Wilson said imploringly. 

"Get out!" House yelled his voice full of rage. Wilson stared at House for a moment before sighing and walked out of the office looking tired and beaten.

* * *

"Maybe someone should go check on him," Cameron offered. It had been a half hour since House had yelled for Wilson to get out of his office. Their boss was still locked up tight, blinds drawn. 

"No, he wants to be alone right now, we need to just let him be," Chase said softly. On the inside his emotions were raging between hurt for House and anger at Wilson. How could Wilson have betrayed his best friend like that? 

He felt guilty all of a sudden, if House hadn't been spending his free time with him maybe the older man could have seen this coming and prevented it. But that would have meant that the two wouldn't be…well…together seemed like a good way to phrase their relationship at present. More than friends but slightly less than lovers. 

Chase remembered waking up in House's arms. He had been a bit confused at first, normally when he slept next to another person, unless that person wanted to cuddle, he didn't get cuddly at all, he would stay on his side of the bed all night, not even a finger or foot brushing across the other person's skin. But he had woken up lying half way on top of House which made him believe that House had pulled him close in the middle of the night.

He smiled at the thought that House wanted to be close to him, trusted him enough to be close to him. 

"Chase," he heard Cameron say softly causing him to come out of his thoughts. 

"Chase I'm sorry for the way I acted the other day, it's just that…well I thought that you sold House out and when House came in the other day and yelled at you…I'm sorry Chase I should have asked you what happened before jumping to conclusions," Cameron said with a friendly smile. 

"Yea it's ok, don't worry about it," Chase said, smiling back. 

Cameron glanced over at Foreman and the man sighed "I'm sorry too Chase, Cameron's right we should have asked you what happened instead of believing something we heard from the nurses gossiping."

Chase nodded "No harm no foul guys really it's fine." 

Chase looked over at House's office as the blinds opened and the door unlocked. House came bursting in with a forced smile on his face. 

"New case kids," he stated as he tossed the files on the table. 

"Are you ok?" Cameron asked. 

House was silent for a moment and his eyes locked with Chase's before he forced a grin and said "Peachy."

* * *

Chase looked over at the door as House made his way out onto the deck, Heineken in hand. 

"Give me a cigarette," House said and Chase could do nothing but oblige the older man. He handed over a cigarette and his lighter and watched as House lit the end and inhaled deeply. 

"Oh I'm so glad you smoke," House said as he settled against the cold lawn chair and handed Chase back his lighter. 

"Why is that?" the blond asked. 

"Cause I don't have to pay for my minor indulgence anymore, I can just mooch off of you," House said with a smirk before taking another pull and blowing out the smoke slowly. 

"Glad I can be of some assistance," Chase replied. 

It was quiet between the two before Chase finally spoke. 

"I'm sorry Greg," he said softly causing House to look over at the young man in confusion. 

"What are you sorry about?" House asked before putting his cigarette between his lips. 

"If you hadn't been over here all the time maybe you could have seen this coming and stopped Wilson before he did anything," Chase said, stretching his legs out in front of him and staring down at his bare feet. 

"Shut up," House said and Chase looked over at him in surprise. 

"Even if I hadn't been over here keeping an eye on you, Wilson still probably would have gone to Tritter, I should have known that but I put more faith in him than I should have," House said. 

"I suppose he thinks he's helping me but all he's done is piss me off, he even thinks you're going to use and hurt me," House said as he finished his cigarette, scrapping it against the ground before throwing it angrily over the balcony railing. 

"What?" Chase asked, wondering how he came up during House and Wilson's fight. 

"Saw the mark on my neck," House said, pointing to the hickey Chase had given him. Chase gasped, fear over coming him as he wondered if House would take Wilson's word despite everything the other man had done. Wilson was House's best friend and he usually took what the young man said to heart. 

"Greg, I would never…well I mean I know I hurt you once but I wouldn't do that to you again, I swear," Chase said vehemently. "I don't want you to hurt anymore, you've been through enough," the blond finished softly. 

House couldn't find any words, Chase's statement had been the most beautiful thing anyone had ever said to him before and he couldn't express what the young man's words meant to him. Chase smiled slightly as he saw House bow his head before nodding. 

A comfortable silence fell over them and Chase was content to sit beside House in the dark for the moment. 

"Come on, it's cold as hell out here and I want to watch a movie, preferably something violent and gross," House said as he slowly got to his feet. Chase grinned "I've got the perfect movie." 


	13. Chapter 13 Until We Felt Red

I apologize in advance for the delay and the crappiness of this chapter. New chapters will be up soon seeing as how my Spring Breaky starts tomorrow YAY!

* * *

House was pissed, Cuddy had taken away his pills altogether and taken him off of Abigail's case completely. The day had turned from shit to hellish rather quickly he thought and if anyone had an ounce of compassion for him they'd either give him a pill or put him out of his misery. 

Chase seemed rather upset about the whole thing as well. When Cuddy informed his team that House wouldn't be heading the team his normally handsome and carefree face went dark and was etched with worry. It was nice to see that Chase was worried about him, that the young man didn't want to see him in pain.

* * *

Cuddy could see the tension between Wilson and Chase as they ran their differential in her office. Chase had taken Cameron's stance that it was auto-immune where Wilson was still suggesting cancer. She had never seen Chase be so outwardly cold to a person before and she didn't think that the loyalty to House ran this deep, that Chase was willing to silently defend House after the older man had punched him leaving the bruise that was almost all gone on the young man's jaw. 

"Ok enough you two," Cuddy called and the two quieted and before they could start back up she told the two to go run their separate tests based on their theories. Chase, Foreman, and Cameron went to leave when Wilson called out "Chase!" The blond looked over his shoulder before opening the door and walking out of the office, Foreman and Cameron close behind him. 

* * *

House heard a small knock on his door and he groaned as he got off the couch slowly. "You got pills?" he called and he heard through the door a clearly Australian voice give out a tired 'no.'

House thought about telling Chase to go away, he didn't want the young man to see him in this much pain and at the very beginning of his detox. But he realized that if he didn't let Chase in then the young man would at the least sit outside until House felt guilty enough to let him come in or just avoid the hassle and break in. 

Chase looked up as the door clicked unlocked and swung open to reveal a tired and pained House on the other side. 

"Greg," Chase sighed sadly. House said nothing just stepped to the side and allowed the blond to enter his apartment. 

House shut the door and slowly made his way back over to his leather couch, Chase followed him not quite sure what to do for the older man. He wanted so badly to give House Vicodin but he knew there was no way that he could get his hands on any without being caught and possibly fired. 

Chase watched as House massaged his thigh, his face screwed up in pain. The young man tentatively reached out his hand but House smacked it away "Don't touch me," he said through clenched teeth. Chase nodded sadly before leaning back on the couch and waiting for House to speak. 

"Jesus wept," House whispered and Chase looked up and smiled softly. 

"I wonder if having hooks dig into your skin feels worse or better than how I feel now," House said smiling as he thought of the day before when Chase had made him watch Hellraiser and quickly found that it was the young man's favorite movie because he wouldn't stop repeating lines even when House put his hand over his mouth. 

"Do you think I should take the deal?" House asked finally. 

Chase was silent for a moment before answering "Yes, if only because I'm selfish and I'd miss you too much if you went to jail, I mean who's going to play video games and have impromptu jam sessionswith meif you're taking strolls around the yard?" 

House chuckled and looked over at the young man who smiled sweetly back at him. "You know I'm not though," House said and Chase nodded "You wouldn't be you if you did."

"Do me a favor, take Steve with you when you leave," House said and Chase nodded his head, knowing he couldn't deny the man anything he asked for at that moment.

* * *

It was a day before Christmas. House couldn't stand it anymore, either he got some pain meds or he was going to go farther than the cuts he had made on his forearm. One of Wilson's patients had died and he being the man in pain that he was had tried to steal a dead man's pills from under the nose of his friend. 

He was desperate now, he went determinedly to the pharmacy and asked for the dead mans pills looking around paranoid that Wilson or Cuddy would see him and drag him kicking and screaming away from the counter. 

House's breath caught in his throat as his eyes met familiar bright green and he stared directly at Chase. The young man looked shocked for a moment and House stared at him pleadingly. Chase looked around waiting to give House a warning just in case someone important came along before looking at House and giving him a sad nod before walking off. 

"You have to sign the book House," the pharmacist said snapping the older man back into reality. He signed the book quickly and grabbed the bottle, heading over to the secluded staircase where he popped open the top and a small beautiful pill fell into his palm. He popped the Oxy into his mouth before swallowing and falling into numbness.

* * *

"Greg!" Chase called as he banged on the older man's door. Chase knew it had been a bad idea to let the older man steal pills but Chase couldn't take seeing the man he was beginning to fall for in pain. 

"Greg please open the door!" Chase called once more, beginning to worry. He pulled out a credit card and proceeded to break into House's apartment. 

"Greg?" he called when he finally got the door to open. 

He looked around and didn't see the man anywhere, he walked further into the apartment and felt his heart skip a beat as he saw House passed out on the floor. 

"Oh fuck!" Chase said as he ran to House's side. He turned him over and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the older man was alive. 

"Greg, wake up," he called. 

House stared up at him with bleary eyes and he tried to gain focus so he could see who was above him. Chase saw an empty bottle by House and he picked it up, his eyes widening as he saw that the prescription was for Oxy, not for Vicodin. 

"Oh God what have I done?" Chase whispered.

* * *

It took him close to an hour to get House cleaned up and into bed. House had either been unconscious or totally spaced out for most of it. Chase knew he wasn't going to leave him in this state so he lay down beside House, feeling exhaustion take over him and he fell into a deep sleep. 

House woke up around one o'clock in the morning and looked around to see that he was in his bed when he distinctly remembered throwing up and passing out on his living room floor. 

He felt something shift next to him and he looked over to see Chase curled up on the bed looking utterly exhausted and sorrowed. House reached out slowly and ran his fingers through the soft blond hair he had grown to love. Chase had come and taken care of him, had stuck by him when everyone else around him was fighting over what to do about his so called addiction Chase had picked him up off the floor and cleaned him up, getting him ready for another day. 

House's fingers trailed down to Chase's cheek and he stopped when he came to the place on Chase's jaw where his fist had made contact. He kept replaying that scene over and over again in his mind and each time it hurt him more. He couldn't imagine what would have happened if Chase hadn't come along and found him. Chase had picked him up of the floor, now it was time to return the favor. 

The older man got out of the bed slowly and got dressed before grabbing his keys and wallet. 

"Merry Christmas Robbie, love you," House whispered to the sleeping young man before kissing Chase's jaw. He grabbed his cane and made his way out into the cold December night.

* * *

"I'm ready to take the deal," House said as he stood before Tritter at 2 o'clock on Christmas morning. 

"Well that's off the table," Tritter said with a smirk and House looked at the man confused. 

"You said I had until today," House began to protest. 

"That was before we had new evidence, you know no matter how smart an addict is they are stupid," Tritter said as he picked up the black pharmacy log and showed it to House. 

House made sure to keep his face clean of all emotions as Tritter stood up and smiled "Merry Christmas." 


	14. Chapter 14 Strings

This chapter is less crappy than the last one, well I hope it is. Anyway please review cause it makes me happy and it helps me write faster. 

* * *

"I made you something," Chase said as he let House into his apartment. It had been two days since Tritter had refused to let him take the deal and he was thankfully back on Vicodin. He had to go to court the next week, get dressed up as best he could and give his not guilty plea and find out when his hearing would be. 

"It better be something to eat," House said as he closed the door behind him and watched the young man bound off down the hall towards his room. 

"Well that too," he heard Chase call before he re emerged with two brightly wrapped packages. 

"Happy late Christmas," he said with a smile and House shook his head but couldn't stop the grin from forming on his face. 

House took the gifts and Chase smiled brightly before going back into the kitchen to finish cooking what smelled like chili. Moving to sit on the couch House hastily unwrapped the two presents to find two CDs. They were both burned CDs and he grinned when he saw that Chase had drawn album art for both cases. One was a picture of Godzilla stomping through downtown Tokyo, flames coming out of its mouth to form the words 'The Pillows'. House remembered liking one of the songs that Chase had played for him the day they shared their first kiss and he set the CD case down onto the couch before looking at the other CD case. 

It had drawing of an acoustic guitar lying on a patch of grass, the picture more serious than the cartoon version of The Pillows. House looked at the cover art in confusion when he saw the name of the CD. "Robert Chase: Strings?" he said aloud and Chase looked over at the older man and blushed. 

"I made it for you, it's songs I wrote all played on Jason, I even wrote a song for you, it's the last one," Chase admitted and House couldn't help but stare at the blond. 

"When did you record all this?" House asked wondering when the young man had time to record 16 songs in the face of all the things that had been happening. 

"I started about a month ago and just finished everything last week," Chase said, looking over to see House staring down at the CD in his hands. 

"Thanks," House whispered so softly Chase wasn't sure if the older man had actually said it or not. 

"I didn't get you anything," the older man admitted and Chase shrugged. 

"Don't worry about it," Chase said and House nodded knowing that the young man understood. 

"Where's Steve?" House asked, worrying slightly that Roe might have eaten his rat. 

"In my bedroom on the dresser," Chase said as he turned off the stove to simmer and put the lid on the chili concoction. 

House hoisted himself off of the couch and made his way to the familiar bedroom and found Steve running happily on his wheel, Roe curled up next to the cage fast asleep. House frowned wondering if the cat had been trying to get at his pet. 

He tapped Roe on the head and glared down at the cat as Roe meowed in protest and looked up at him. House heard Steve squeak and the wheel in the cage stop turning, he looked over to see the rat run over to the side of the cage and stick his nose out through the bars. 

Roe looked over at the rat and pressed his nose to Steve's gently. "Cute aren't they?" he heard Chase ask. 

"What the hell did you do?" House asked as he looked over at the grinning blond and back to the cat and rat nose kissing through the bars. 

"I didn't do anything, they made friends, it's a good thing, would you rather Roe be trying to eat him?" Chase asked in amusement. 

"Friends don't nose kiss, how is their relationship supposed to work they're not even the same species?" House cried. 

"Look at this," Chase said as he went over to the cage and House started to protest as Chase opened the cage door and Steve scurried out onto the dresser and ran over to Roe. The cat lay still and after a small bit of difficulty Steve managed to climb onto Roe's head, squeaking happily once he was in his rightful place. 

House couldn't help but stare at the two in amazement. House shook his head before walking out of the bedroom Chase grinning insanely as he followed. 

"Chili's ready," Chase announced as he took the lid off of the pot and filled up two bowls before walking over to House who was once again seated on the couch, the TV on Comedy Central. 

House took the food appreciatively and dug in ignoring his tongue screaming in protest of the extremely hot chili. 

The two ate their fill and after Chase went for a smoke and House took some Vicodin they made their way back to the couch, Chase's head lying in House's lap like they had done so many weeks before and the blond couldn't help but feel happy. 

Roe and Steve joined them and House's raised an eyebrow when Roe jumped on to Chase's stomach and lay down, Steve still resting on the top of his black and white stripped head. 

House watched as Chase began to pet Roe, every now and again reaching up to scratch Steve softly. The older man couldn't help but stare down at Chase, wondering what made the young man choose him. He was a crippled pill popping misanthrope who was one step away from landing himself in jail and Chase was so full of life with his oddities and his music. They were a different species altogether just like Roe and Steve but they seemed to be just right for one another. 

House wondered why Wilson couldn't see what he saw. He didn't understand why his best friend couldn't be happy for him, it hurt him. Wilson was always telling him to stop being miserable and let himself be happy and the moment he did, the younger man had shunned his decision and betrayed him. 

"Are you ok?" Chase asked snapping him out of his thoughts. 

"Fine," he answered before looking back at the TV. Chase lifted his hand off of Roe and reached behind him to grab House's hand, knowing the older man would find it sappy but he didn't care. He didn't notice the small smile on House's face as he turned his head to continue watching TV.

* * *

Tritter sat outside of Dr. Robert Chase's apartment, he had to make sure that all of his bases were covered even if the pharmacy log book was enough to send House to jail. He needed to make sure the doctor didn't have a willing accomplice where Wilson was some how unaware of House forging scripts. He sat in the cold outside the apartment and watched as House and the young blond doctor exited the building, he picked up his binoculars and smirked when he saw Dr. Chase lean in and capture House's lips in a soft kiss. 

So the young doctor was seeing House, that explained why the young man had been extremely cold to him when they had first talked. He popped a piece of gum into his mouth, smacking on the gum in triumph as he watched House speed away on his bike and the young man retreat back into the warmth of his apartment. 


	15. Chapter 15 Pull Me Out Alive

Get ready to be pissed at Tritter. Please review

* * *

"You coming?" Chase asked House when their shift ended and Cameron and Foreman made their way out of the lounge. 

"Later, I've got a few things to do," House said as he turned on his iPod and Chase was surprised to hear the first song from the CD he had made filter through the speakers and he smiled. 

"Nice to see you're getting some use out of that," Chase said and House only nodded. 

"I'll see you later then," the blond said before exiting the office. 

House waited until he was sure Chase had made it to the elevator before skipping to the last track and turning the volume up.

* * *

"What the hell?" Chase asked as he pulled up to his apartment only to find three police cars out front. Chase quickly exited his car and made his way up the steps to his building. 

He was met with a police officer standing outside his open door and he asked in confusion "What the hell is going on?" 

"Ah, Dr. Chase, nice of you to join us," he looked into the apartment to see Tritter standing in the middle of his living room as police men tore his apartment apart. 

"What are you doing?" Chase cried. 

"Executing a warrant," Tritter said as he brought a folded up piece of paper from his inside jacket pocket and handed it to the confused and flustered blond. 

Chase grabbed it and quickly read the contents of the warrant. "You're looking for drugs?" Chase cried. 

"We have reason to believe that you have been aiding doctor House in his stealing of pills or have been hiding them away for his own use," Tritter explained calmly. 

"Are you out of your minds?" Chase cried as he looked around at the police opening drawers and pulling out contents and throwing them on the floor. Chase's eyes widened as one of the men picked up Jason and tried to peer inside the guitar. 

"Stop!" Chase yelled as he took a step forward but Tritter stopped him and Chase watched in horror as the man broke three of the strings on Jason and reached his hand inside only to come up empty and tossing the acoustic guitar to the floor. 

"What the fuck is that matter with you?" Chase yelled but the man ignored him. 

Tritter walked to the kitchen and Chase looked around as all his possessions were man handled. 

"Quite a lot of energy drinks in here Dr. Chase," Tritter said as he picked up a Full Throttle and held it up for Chase to see. 

"Is it a crime to drink energy drinks now?" Chase asked darkly and Tritter smirked. "No it's not."

"Ah son of a bitch!" They heard someone yell from down the hall and Tritter and Chase raced into the bedroom just in time to see one police officer throw Roe into the opposite wall as hard as he could. 

"Roe!" Chase screamed and he raced over to the cat lying on the floor. 

"Stupid thing scratched me," the man said and Chase looked over his shoulder angrily and yelled. 

"So you threw him against a fucking wall, what the fuck is wrong with you people?" 

Chase gathered Roe into his arms and the cat began to hiss and scratch at Chase's hand viciously. The blond ignored the pain as he tried to stop the cat from moving and making his injuries worse. 

"Shh calm down Roe it's ok," Chase said and he shifted the cat in his arms only to have Roe lash out and bite his finger as hard as he could. Chase flinched but remained still, giving the cat enough time to realize who was holding him. 

After a short moment Roe released his finger and began to lick at the wound he had made, mewling pathetically. 

"Vicious little thing huh?" he heard Tritter say. 

"He was scared and in pain he didn't mean to do it, it's all your fault," Chase growled. 

Tritter smiled slightly "Are you talking about your cat, or Dr. House?" 

Chase's eyes widened before his face hardened and he glared at the white haired man. "Leave me alone."

"Was Dr. House scared and in pain when he punched you in the face?" Tritter asked. 

"Get out," he growled. 

"Not finished yet," Tritter said smugly. 

Chase sat on the floor in his room, holding Roe to him as the cat continued to lick at his injured hand. He watched as they rifled through his draws and closet. He held back tears as they found his box of memories and dumped the contents on the floor, rifling through the pictures of him and his friends and the items he had collected during his time in South Korea. 

"Detective," a man said as he entered the bedroom. "Place is clean sir," the man said and Tritter nodded. 

"Have a nice day," Tritter said before he and his men left the apartment. 

Chase drew in a shaky breath before picking himself and Roe off of the floor. Steve was squeaking madly in his cage, rushing around trying to figure out what was going on and what had happened to his friend. 

"It's ok Steve, Roe's alright," Chase said as he went over to the rat's cage and held Roe up to the bars, a tear rolling down his cheek as he watched Steve nuzzle Roe affectionately. 

The cat meowed in pain and Chase drew the cat close to him once more, knowing he had to get Roe to a vet quickly. 

He wiped away his tear and made his way out of the wrecked apartment, locking the door securely behind him.

* * *

House knocked on Chase's door and waited patiently for the young man to answer and flash him his usual smile. 

He had gone to Tritter after doing some paper work for Cuddy and had apologized to the man only to have it shoved in his face that he didn't mean it. It was true but he had swallowed his pride enough to give the man a fake apology in front of half the police squad, that had to count for something at least but the detective didn't care.

He waited and waited, knocking on the door a few more times and he wondered where the young man had gone. He tried the door experimentally and found that it was unlocked. He pushed the door open and fear gripped his heart as he saw the apartment had been trashed. 

"Robbie?" House called in slight panic wondering if there had been a break in and Chase had been hurt. 

"In here," he heard the blond call softly from the back of the apartment. 

He made his way as quickly as he could into the bedroom and saw Chase laying on his side on the bed, his right hand stretched out in front of him, Roe licking at his hand softly. Roe had a big white bandage on his front right leg. Steve lay curled up on the cats stomach squeaking softly. 

"What the fuck happened?" House asked as he made his way over to the bed. 

"Tritter," Chase answered softly. 

"What?" 

"He had a warrant to search my apartment, apparently he thought I was stashing drugs for you," Chase said, his voice quiet and void of emotion. 

"That fucking bastard," House growled and Chase nodded his head tiredly. 

"What happened to Roe?" House asked as he sat on the bed and looked at the cats injured right leg. 

"One of Tritter's men scared him so he scratched his hand and the bloke thought it'd be a good idea to throw Roe against a wall, fractured his leg," Chase explained. 

House didn't know what to do, this whole mess was his fault. "Did Roe do that?" House asked looking at the scratches and bit mark on Chase's hand. "It wasn't his fault he was hurting and he didn't know it was me," Chase said and House could hear the tears in Chase's voice. 

"We need to clean your hand and put a few band aids on," House said but Chase shook his head. 

"He needs to do this right now," Chase said as he stared at Roe who was quietly licking his hand, trying his best to heal the wounds he had made. 

"Alright," House said softly. 

House dropped his cane and climbed onto the bed, spooning behind the young man and drawing him close. 

"They broke Jason's strings," he heard Chase whisper and House could feel the anger and pain in his heart grow. 

"I'm sorry Robbie," House whispered into Chase's blond hair and House couldn't help but tighten his hold as he felt and heard Chase start to cry. 


	16. Chapter 16 So Much For So Little

Sorry for the delay. I hope you guys enjoy. Chapter 17 is on its way.

* * *

House watched over the three all night

House watched over the three all night. He tried to sleep but he had an overwhelming urge to keep an eye on them and make sure nothing else tried to hurt the three.

It was almost three in the morning when he carefully slid off of the bed and went out into the hallway, closing the door behind him just enough to where he could still see the young blond through the slit.

He opened his phone and dialed the familiar number, putting the phone to his ear, he waited.

"'lo?" he heard Wilson's sleepy voice on the opposite line.

"Did you do this?" House asked in a sharp whisper.

"House?" Wilson asked, his voice becoming more awake once he realized who had called him.

"Did you tell Tritter Chase was prescribing me Vicodin illegally?" House growled.

"What are you talking about House?" Wilson asked "I haven't spoken to Tritter since the…well you know," Wilson said softly.

"If you're lying to me Jimmy so help me I will kill you," House said his voice loosing it's anger but gaining frustration.

"I'm not lying to you House I didn't talk about Chase at all with Tritter," Wilson said. "Why, what happened, Chase didn't do anything stupid did he?" the younger man asked, dreading his friend telling him that Chase had gotten in to trouble with the detective and blamed House.

"Tritter searched his place, or more accurately trashed it, and one of the dick head cops broke Roe's leg," House said as he peered into the bedroom to make sure his Robbie was still asleep.

"Who's Roe?" Wilson asked.

House was silent for a moment when he realized he had used the cat's name and sighed "His cat," the older man said.

"You and a cat are in the same apartment and you two haven't tried to kill each other yet?" Wilson asked in shock.

"Can we get back to the issue at hand here?" House asked irately.

"Is everything ok between you two?" Wilson asked and House stood flabbergasted in the hallway. He didn't think Wilson would want them to be ok.

"Why should you care, you don't even like Robbie, he's going to hurt me remember?" House hissed, his anger rising once more as he remembered his friends words.

"House I just didn't want you to get hurt, Chase has been known to be over ambitious and he's hurt you once already I just didn't want your heart to get broken again like it did with Stacy, I'm sorry House," Wilson cried, he missed his friend. He didn't like House avoiding him and didn't like the way that the insults thrown his way seemed to have more venom on them.

"You don't know him like I do Jimmy…he's not the same person at work…he's Robbie," House said softly, his eyes locked onto the sleeping blond, his body illuminated by the light of the moon and House felt his heart ache to think that someone had hurt such a beautiful creature…he had hurt him.

"For you I'll give him a chance, I'm sorry about what I said," Wilson said.

"What about what you did?" House asked.

"I'm sorry that it had to come to that," Wilson's voice was soft and House said nothing.

"Night House," Wilson said before hanging up.

"Night Wilson," House mumbled as he shut the phone and stuffed it back into his pocket.

* * *

It had been a long day for the both of them and all House wanted to do was go to Chase's apartment and watch a movie curled up on the couch with the young blond. But he knew they would have a long night just cleaning up the mess the cops had made.

Chase had left a little early to get a head start and House stopped outside of the apartment thirty minutes later. He got off his bike and wondered why there were so many extra cars outside of the apartment building.

He made his way up the steps slowly, popping a Vicodin as he went up. House banged on the door and was surprised when a tall young man with light brown curly hair answered the door.

"Can I help you?" the man asked with a friendly smile on his face.

"Greg!" House looked around the man to see Chase coming over.

The curly headed man walked away from the door, ruffling Chase's hair as he passed the blond.

"What's going on?" House asked, jealous gripped his heart as he watched the man retreat back into the apartment.

"I called my friends over to help clean, I figured it would take less time if we had more people," Chase explained as he ushered House inside.

He looked around and saw people running all over the apartment, picking things up and sorting them away in their rightful place.

"Guys!" Chase called and all the people stopped to look at him.

"This is my…" Chase faltered for a moment, wondering what to call House.

"I'm his boyfriend, Greg House," House said and the group lit up and began to swarm the two.

"Oh it's great to finally meet you," A young woman with short brown hair and Buddha ear rings said.

The group began to talk loudly around him and House could hardly hear himself think as they asked him questions at the same time.

"Woa guys calm down," Chase said with a laugh. "Ok lemme introduce you all," the blond said.

"Greg this is Merryn," pointing to the girl with short brown hair and Buddha ear rings that had spoken to him.

"This is Matt and Emily, they're brother and sister." The tall man that had answered the door stood next to a shorter girl with long black and red hair. They were both fairly skinny and House could see the family resemblance in their slim faces.

"That's Jake and Nina," Chase said pointing to a man with sandy brown hair and standing beside him was a girl with dyed red hair wearing small square glasses. "Nice to meet you," Nina said and House nodded his head.

"Ok well that's everybody," the blond said with a smile. He had wanted to introduce House to his friends earlier but with everything going to shit he hadn't had time to arrange a get together.

"Come on lets get this shit cleaned up and then we can party Woo!" Emily said raising her arms above her head excitedly and Chase laughed as the group dispersed to continue their cleaning.

* * *

"Cops are jackasses," Merryn said as she put the last of Chase's things away.

"You only think that because of what happened in high school," Nina said with a laugh.

"What happened in high school?" House asked wondering if Merryn had been a trouble maker in school.

"Merryn's mom went crazy one night and beat her with a baseball bat," Emily explained and House's eyes widened in surprise.

"She didn't beat me she just hit me a few times and I called and told Emily and her and her mom over reacted and called the cops on her," Merryn said as she poured herself some tea.

"I wouldn't call that over reacting," House said and the rest nodded in agreement.

"Ok enough talk about asshole cops and crazy mothers, lets get this party started," Jake said as he grabbed a few beers from the fridge and passed them around.


	17. Chapter 17 Ritual Dance

There be smut in this chapter. Please review it makes my world go round

* * *

"Bye guys, be careful on the way home ok!" Chase called as his friends headed towards the door.

"We will, Jake already called us a cab, we'll be by some time tomorrow to get our cars," Nina said.

"Bye Robbie," Emily said as she bounded over and engulfed him in a hug. "Bye Greg," Emily said before moving over to hug House as well. The older man stiffened a bit before hugging her back awkwardly.

The two said goodbye to them one by one and Chase beamed as he saw House give Merryn and Nina a hug and shake hands with Jake and Matthew before the gang departed.

"They like you a lot," Chase said happily.

"It's cause I'm such a nice guy," House said and Chase laughed.

"Why does no one believe me when I say that?" House asked with a pout.

"I believe you, I just didn't think you wanted to be known as a nice guy," Chase said as he plopped down on the couch.

"Now if we can just get your friend to like me we'll be one big happy family," Chase said his tone somewhat solemn. He still hated the fact that he had been part of the cause for the rift in House and Wilson's friendship. He felt a bit like Yoko Ono breaking up the Beatles.

"I talked to Wilson he said he's willing to give you a chance," House said as he sat down beside Chase.

Chase just nodded and looked away from House. He hated having to be given a chance in the first place. He hated himself for pretending to be someone he wasn't around his co-workers.

"What's wrong with you?" House asked as he saw the sad look on Chase's face.

"Come on we should get to bed, you have a big day tomorrow," Chase said, avoiding the question and standing up from the couch.

House frowned as he watched Chase flee the room. House popped a Vicodin before getting off of the couch, cringing when his joints popped in protest. He made his way down the hall to Chase's bedroom and stopped at the door when he saw Chase lying on the bed, his shirt off and his arms flung above his head. The young man's jeans rested low on his hips, and House could see an obvious bulge in Chase's jeans. He wanted nothing more than to slowly peel the jeans from the young mans body and admire his naked body.

"What?" he heard Chase ask, his voice husky and House raked his eyes over Chase's perfect body once more before looking back to Chase's soft green eyes. House said nothing as he dropped his cane and limped over to the bed. Chase sat up and leaned back on his arms as House crawled onto the bed and captured his lips in a deep kiss.

House licked at Chase's bottom lip causing the young man to moan softly and part his lips. House reveled in Chase's taste. House had never felt more selfish in his entire life, he wanted all of Chase, he wanted Chase to consume him, make him feel something more than pain or numbness.

House pulled away and looked into Chase's darkened eyes and he leaned in a kissed Chase's swollen lips softly.

"Need you Robbie," House whispered and Chase's breath hitched in anticipation. Their lips locked once more and House lay down on the bed, pulling Chase down on top of him. Their tongues battled for dominance as Chase shifted to straddle House, careful not to put too much weight on House's injured thigh. House's fingers tangled themselves in Chase's soft blond hair as Chase's hands slid underneath the older man's T-shirt. House gasped as Chase pinched one of his nipples and he felt his groin begin to stir at the sensations Chase was giving him.

"Too many clothes," Chase whispered as he pulled back and tugged on House's shirt. The older man sat up and lifted his arms, allowing Chase to pull his shirt off. The blonds' hands roved over House's bare chest as the older man undid his pants and impatiently began to try and push them off of Chase.

Chase rolled off of House and the two rid themselves of their clothing before Chase was back on top of House once more. "Are you sure?" Chase asked softly as he kissed at House's neck. The older man moaned as the feeling of Chase's lips on his neck caused him to harden even more.

House just nodded deftly and Chase leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed a condom and lube from the drawer. The older man stared at the blond above him and his breath caught in his throat as he took in Chase's beauty.

"It's going to hurt at first," Chase whispered as he ran his fingers up and down House's left leg.

"It can't get any worse," House admitted and he saw a flash of sadness in Chase's green eyes. House sat up and kissed Chase, reassuring the young man that he would be fine.

House settled back down onto the bed and spread his legs. Chase squirted the cold lube onto his fingers and bent down to kiss the head of House's erect cock causing the man to moan before Chase slid his finger slowly inside of House and the moan of pleasure became a hiss of pain.

Chase waited until House nodded that he was fine and Chase slid the finger partly out before adding a second finger and scissoring House's hole.

"Robbie," House said and Chase looked up to see House staring at him pleadingly. House needed this right now. He needed Chase to love him.

Chase quickly rolled the condom and spread lube over his aching length. House spread his legs even wider allowing Chase to settle between his thighs. House grasped the sheets tightly as he felt the head of Chase's cock enter him slowly.

The blond kissed him softly and stayed as still as he could until House's grip on the sheets loosened slightly and the older man nodded his head stiffly.

Chase slowly sheathed himself inside House's tight heat and Chase threw his head as the sensations of being inside the older man began to overwhelm him. "God your so tight, I don't know if I can make this good for you," Chase whispered as he looked back down at House.

"Just move already, would you?" House asked and Chase grinned as pulled partially out of the older man before pushing back in. House saw stars as Chase hit his prostate dead on.

"Oh fuck do that again," House moaned. Chase smiled as he pulled out almost completely before slamming back into the older man. House began to rock against him as much as he could and Chase moaned as House's nails raked down his back and the older man wrapped his good leg around Chase's waist pulling the young man closer.

"Oh God, Greg," Chase moaned against House's neck and he felt the older man shiver as his hot breath ghosted across his sweaty skin.

"Harder Robbie…not gonna break," House gasped. Chase slammed into House with more force and House howled in pleasure. Chase could feel his stomach start tighten and he knew he wasn't far from climaxing.

He sped up his thrusts and reached down in between them, grabbing House's neglected cock and began to pump the older man's leaking member. Chase leant down and began to kiss and bite at House's neck, knowing it would bring the older man over the edge.

"Fuck!" House gasped and he bucked underneath Chase. He closed his eyes as he felt his balls tighten, he was so close and as Chase bit down hard on his neck he went hurtling over the edge.

"Robbie!"

Chase felt House tighten around him and he threw his head back "Oh God Greg!"

Chase somehow managed to keep himself from collapsing on top of House and hurting him. House tried to conceal his whimper as Chase slowly slid out of him and rolled onto the other side of the bed. He felt empty without Chase buried deep inside of him. Chase took the condom off and managed to throw it into the trash bin on the other side of the room.

"Are you ok, do you need a Vicodin?" Chase asked as he cleaned the cum off of House's chest with a tissue before balling the tissue up and throwing it into the bin as well.

"I'm fine," House said as he pulled Chase close to him. Chase snuggled into House's side and put a hand on the older man's sweaty chest. It was silent between them as House ran his fingers through Chase's sweaty hair.

"I love you," Chase said softly.

House was silent for a moment and Chase began to chide himself mentally for professing love for the older man.

"I love you," House whispered and Chase wondered if he had imagined it when House tenderly kissed his forehead.

The blond smiled against House's chest and closed his eyes, letting House hold him until he drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18 Skeleton Liar

Please review it makes me happy. I think if I have everything planned right there should be maybe 22-25 chapters in all so we're almost finished. I'm glad you guys are digging this fic and I already have an idea about the next story I'm going to write.

* * *

House frowned as he began to come out of his deep sleep and he felt something that felt oddly like sand paper rubbing against

House frowned as he began to come out of his deep sleep and he felt something that felt oddly like sand paper rubbing against his aching right thigh. There wasn't enough pressure for it to really hurt but it was beginning to annoy him. Opening his eyes he bleary blinked up at the ceiling.

He looked down to his left and saw Chase still asleep curled up half way on top of him. House grinned as he felt began to feel his sore backside and he closed his eyes at the memory of Chase buried deep inside of him.

The persistent feeling of sandpaper rubbing against his thigh caused him to look away from the beautiful blond clinging to him in his sleep.

House was surprised to see that Roe had managed to climb up onto the bed while the two were sleeping and was now licking at his mangled thigh. All House could do was stare at the cat as he licked tenderly at his skin, trying his best to heal the hurt. House hesitantly lifted his right arm off of his chest and brought it down to scratch behind Roe's ears. The cat stopped licking the thigh and began to purr and rub his head against House's hand lovingly.

Chase stirred as Roe meowed and House lifted his hand from the cats head. He looked over at the young blond as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Wha time is it?" Chase asked.

"Five," House said as he looked over Chase's head at the digital clock that wasn't set to go off for two more hours.

"Mmm what are you doing up?" Chase asked, his accent more pronounced.

"Your cat woke me," House said. Chase looked over and saw that Roe was once more licking at House's thigh and he gasped.

"Oh Roe don't," Chase said, worried that Roe might be unintentionally hurting the older man.

House grabbed Chase's hand as the young man made to shoo Roe away and Chase looked at him questioningly.

"Don't, he's fine," House said and Chase smiled before moving his had to interlock their fingers.

They lay there in silence, their interlocked hands resting on House's stomach and Chase watched the gentle rise and fall of House's chest and listened to the steady beating of the older mans heart. He began to wonder if they would be able to lie like this once more. There was a high chance that House would go to jail with the mountain of evidence Tritter now had, the pharmacy log book being the most damning. If only Chase had stopped the older man when he had the chance, if only Wilson hadn't admitted that the prescriptions were forged, too many ifs and not enough lies.

He squeezed House's hand tightly to try and convey his fears. In a few hours time House had to get dressed up as best he could and head off to the court house to enter his not guilty plea and find out when the court date would be that would determine everything.

* * *

Chase had drifted off to sleep once more and he woke with a start as the alarm clock began to blare some annoying pop song that made Chase roll over quickly and hit the small black box, successfully shutting it off and knocking it to the floor.

"Ugh," Chase moaned tiredly as he closed his eyes and turned back to snuggle back into House's warmth. He opened his eyes when he felt nothing on House's side of the bed and he saw that House wasn't there.

"Greg?" he called but there was no answer and he looked to see that House's jeans, boxers, and shoes were gone but his shirt still lay in a crumpled pile by the door.

"Greg?" he called once more but there was still no answer. He looked over to the bedside table and wasn't surprised to see a note next to where the alarm clock once sat. He picked it up and began to read.

_Robbie, _

_Went in to work early to talk to Cuddy before heading down to the court house. I'll be in to work once everything is through and Tritter has had enough time to gloat silently in front of me. _

_XXXX_

_Greg_

_P.S. _

_I love you!_

Chase smiled as he read the once more before folding it in half and putting it in the bedside table drawer. He wanted to hang on to it, just in case.

Chase got dressed slowly; he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that the day wouldn't be a good one and he was dreading going in to work. He pulled on his jeans and went to his dresser to get an undershirt when he stopped and looked at House's Rolling Stones T-shirt. He went over and picked it up, holding it in his hands he rubbed his thumb over the soft cotton. He pulled the shirt on and the shirt was a bit big on him but he didn't care as he grabbed a blue button up shirt and slipped it on over House's.

He headed into the living room and was surprised to see House's bike helmet and leather jacket sitting on the kitchen table. He frowned as he moved to the window and looked down to see House's bike still in the parking lot but Christine was no where to be found.

Chase bit his bottom lip to stop himself from crying.

* * *

Chase went straight to work; he didn't feel like driving around wasting gas even though the bike ride cleared his head and lightened his spirits somewhat. He made his way up to the Diagnostics lounge, ignoring everyone he passed, he hoped that House would be there waiting but he was disappointed when he saw only Cameron and Foreman sitting at the table, pouring over a file. They had a case finally, when Chase knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate they finally had a new case to work on. He entered the lounge, mumbling a hello and went to sit at his usual seat only to find a long thin blue can sitting at his place, a sticky note attached to it.

He slid into his seat and Cameron and Foreman looked up at him as pealed the note off the can and read.

_Time for Robbie to come out and play. _

He looked at the can and laughed when he saw that it was a Full Throttle Blue Demon. House had either stolen one from his fridge and brought it in with him or he had gone out and bought him one. The former was the most likely.

"New case," Cameron said tersely as she slid the file over to him. Chase knew she was upset because House had gotten her a present. He wondered how upset she would be if she ever found out that House loved him.

He popped the tab on the can and opened the file.

* * *

"Dr. House how do you plead?" the judge asked him as she looked down at him from her pulpit.

"Not guilty your honor," he said.

"Very well, the hearing will be set on January 21st at which time I will decide if there is enough evidence to proceed to trial, next case," the judge said and House turned to see Tritter talking to the prosecuting attorney. He made to make his way over to the white haired man, having half a mind to beat the cop with his cane for what he'd done to Chase when his lawyer stopped him.

"Where are you going?" the man asked.

"I was just going to ask him where he got his hair cut," House lied.

"They have you with forged prescriptions, testimony from the pharmacy clerk saying that you stole a dead mans pills, you really want to add witness intimidation to the list, then go ahead ask him about his hair," the man said, looking at House as if the doctor had lost his mind.

* * *

House wasn't listening to his three ducklings as they rambled on about their latest case. He sat hunched over the table, his finger idly spinning a Vicodin and he looked down on it as if it held the answers to all of life's questions.

He kept hearing Tritter's voice in his head, when he had gone to give his fake apology to Tritter only for the detective to tell him that the words of an addict were no good. He had to stop this. He had to put on a show for Tritter so that the man would let him off the hook, let him stay with his Robbie. Because even though he had lied to Tritter about everything, he had never lied to Chase.

He stood up from the table, continuing to ignore the three as he made his way out of the lounge.

"House where are you going?" Cameron asked him as he hit the button on the elevator.

"Upstairs this time," House said as the elevator doors opened and he stepped inside and turned around and looked into Chase's green eyes.

"Why?" Foreman asked.

"Check myself into rehab," House said and Chase's eyes widened in panic.

"House" he called as he took a step towards the elevator.

House didn't look away from Chase as the doors began to close and he felt his heart catch in his throat when Chase called out "Greg!"


	19. Chapter 19 The Lament Configuration

Wow really long chapter. Ok for all of you who have never seen Hellraiser go onto youtube and type in Hellraiser and watch the trailer so you understand what I'm talkin about later on in the chapter alright. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy and please review it makes me happy.

* * *

House sat in the therapy circle, playing with one of those origami trivia things that only people with magical abilities knew how to make. He didn't care about anything anyone in the circle had to say. He really didn't care about what the damn therapist had to say. His thoughts drifted back to a few hours ago when he voluntarily checked himself into rehab. He thought about Chase, the panic in his green eyes, it was as if that would be the last time they would ever see each other.

"What about you Greg, have you thought about how to fix things with people in your life?" the therapist said and House looked up from his fiddling for a moment before looking back down. He had never wanted to laugh so much in his entire life. "No need," he said as he continued with his fiddling. "People in my life have no expectations of me, makes all our lives easier," he said.

"Well apparently not," the man said with a fake smile and House looked up at him in disdain. He reevaluated his mental list, Voldemort would have to wait his turn, this jackass was going down first.

"The first step in recovery…" the man began to say but House cut him off. "Is admitting I have a problem, I've obviously done that or I wouldn't be here. I've even embraced step two, I have accepted that there is a higher power maybe not a God per se, but that Andre the Giant guy was powerful," he knew he was resorting to his defense mechanism. He was out of his element here so he was over compensating his ability to be a jackass to make himself seem less vulnerable than he really was.

He was detoxing once more and it never got easier no matter how many times he went through it. It was hell on earth, and he was beginning to think that dealing with the muscle death itself would be better than the pain of coming off Vicodin.

"Where I start to butt up against it is step three, surrendering my will to this higher power. I'm sure Andre's ghost has my back and all, but my free will, I never leave home without it," House said hoping that would get the man off of his back for a little while.

"Kind of like your pills," the man said and House felt his gut clench "If you could do this on your own I assume you wouldn't be here."

House averted the man's gaze and thought about his Robbie, one floor below him. "True," he said softly.

* * *

Chase watched as Cameron crossed off another potential diagnosis on the white board. They were running out of ideas and without House around to piss them off enough to come up with an off the wall diagnosis their patient was running out of time.

'Think like Greg,' Chase told himself mentally and he began to think as much as he could like House.

'Everybody lies, Robbie,' he heard House's voice in his head as clear as if the older man had been in the room and Chase's eyes widened as he realized what they had missed.

"Everybody lies," Chase said as he turned around to face Cameron and Foreman. "His tox screen,' Chase went on but Cameron interrupted him.

"It's been clean every time," she said and Chase could hear the agitation in her voice. He knew she wanted to ask him why Chase had yelled out House's first name when the older man had revealed he was checking himself into rehab.

"Exactly, it shouldn't be," Chase said continuing to make his theory known despite Cameron's disdain. "He's had extensive skin grafts which hurt like hell."

"Not everybody's House. People can handle pain without medication," Cameron said snidely and Chase had never wanted to smack a woman so badly in his life.

"But they do have pain," Chase fired back. "This guy's worried about losing his job, so he's hiding the pain. We find out where the pain is, maybe we find out what the problem is."

"Or he doesn't feel pain," Foreman jumped in to stop Cameron from saying something that would anger the Australian, they didn't have time for the two to be bitching at each other even though Foreman could see that Cameron was the one with the real problem.

"Either way it's something," Chase said, silently daring Cameron to speak up against him once more. She didn't have time however when all three of their beepers went off at the same time.

* * *

They had gone up to see House because Cameron wasn't going to sit back and wait for Chase to give them another break through.

Chase said nothing, just followed; he had no qualms about going to see his boyfriend. When they got up stairs to see the older man however Chase wanted to turn around and run. House looked terrible and Chase had flashes back to the night when he OD'd on the Oxy. How desperate House had been and Chase had played his part in sending House on this downward spiral and now House was trying to desperately pull himself out and Chase was trying his best to help him.

He was throwing up everything he had eaten for lunch into the obscenely clean toilet and he didn't want his ducklings to see him like this. He didn't want Chase to see him like this but it didn't matter, Chase had seen worse but that knowledge didn't make House feel better, but worse.

"Maybe we should come back later," Foreman said.

Chase just stared at House; he wanted to help him so badly. He wanted to take away the older man's pain. House flushed the toilet and looked up; he looked past Cameron to Chase. The young blond looked so lost and House felt bile rising up in his throat hut he fought back the urge to puke as his guilt rose.

Cameron kept pestering him to help them make a diagnosis and he looked up at her annoyed and said "I'm fine by the way, thanks for asking," he said crossly. "Whoever came up with buprenorphine to wean off Vicodin should be shot, then stabbed in the eye." His anger was rising, more with himself than anyone else. He couldn't blame anyone for what had happened anymore. He couldn't be mad at Wilson or Cuddy or Andre the Giant. But he could be angry at himself.

"I think someone needs to adjust my meds," he called as he looked over Chase's shoulder at Voldemort who was leaning ominously on the door frame.

Chase looked over his shoulder at the overweight man who had said nothing to them but was watching just in case they slipped House a pill.

House told them to make sure the fire fighter's friend was in the room to see if she was actually the one causing the heart attacks.

They took their leave but Chase stuck back and watched as House struggled to get off the floor. He ignored Voldemort's eyes on him and crossed the small room to the even smaller bathroom and gently helped the older man off the floor.

"Why are you doing this?" Chase asked.

"I thought you'd be happy, I'm getting all squeaky clean," House said tiredly.

"I'd be happier if this was for real but do you really think Tritter is going to take this as a serious attempt?" Chase asked and House looked away from the blond.

"I have to try, words aren't enough for him so this is my showing him I'm trying to be serious about this," House admitted and Chase sighed.

"I hope this works," Chase said softly.

House nodded his head "Yea me too."

"Better go before Cameron wonders where you've run off to and interrogates you to no end," the older man said and Chase nodded reluctantly.

Chase made his way past Voldemort looking over his shoulder once more to see House limping over to the bed. He sighed sadly before leaving.

"Nice kid," Voldemort said and House looked up at the man.

"Yea," House replied, not wanting to talk about Chase with the creepy man.

"How can he stand to be with you?"

House sighed "I have no idea."

* * *

House had been right as usual about the fire fighter's friend being the cause of the heart attacks but there wasn't much they could do about it as of yet. They decided to work on it with fresh minds the next day.

Chase waited until Cameron and Foreman had left before he went up to see House for the second time that day.

All the visitors for the day had gone but Voldemort allowed him entrance and he saw House sitting on a table next to a window, looking out at the world.

"Hey," Chase said as he made his way over to the man.

House looked over at him and nodded his head in greeting. Chase sighed and set his bag down.

"You have any cigarettes?" House asked.

"Yea," Chase said as he dug into his bag and pulled out a half used pack of Marlboro Lights.

Voldemort came over and grabbed the pack out of Chase's hand and dumped out the cigarettes, inspecting each one to see if there was a pill shoved down into the paper and tobacco.

The man nodded his head and left the cigarettes scattered all over the table before going back over to where he had been reading his magazine.

House picked up a cancer stick and Chase handed him his lighter. Chase watched House lit the end and he noticed that House was sitting next to a 'Thank you for not smoking' sign. Chase could have laughed.

"I'm so glad you smoke," House said as he exhaled and cracked the window a bit to let the smoke filter out into the cold air.

Chase smiled sadly and began to pick up the cigarettes and place them back into the pack. He set them down next to House along with the lighter.

"I have a feeling you're going to need them more than me," Chase said and House looked away before saying "Thanks."

"You should go, I have a feeling that Jimmy's going to come along soon and I don't feel like dealing with that awkward tension in the air," House said.

Chase was disappointed, he wanted to talk with House for a little while before going home but he realized that House didn't want him to see him detoxing for a second time so he gathered up his things and not caring that Voldemort could be watching them, kissed House on the cheek.

House watched him go, not even noticing when Voldemort placed an ashtray next to him and a small cup of pills that he was meant to take.

* * *

Chase opened the door to his apartment and stepped inside only to stop as he realized the living room lights were on. He didn't remember leaving them on when he went to work so he cautiously made his way further into the room, wary of any burglars that could be lurking about.

He stopped however when he saw a package sitting on the coffee table. It hadn't been there that morning and curiosity overrode cautiousness and he sat down on the couch and grabbed the box.

On the top there was a blue sticky note and he recognized House's chicken scratch handwriting immediately.

'_I know I said I didn't get you anything for Baby Jesus day but everybody lies.' _

_Greg _

Chase ran his fingers over House's name before setting the note aside and taking out his keys he cut the tape holding the box closed and gasped when he saw what was inside.

House had gotten him an authentic Hellraiser moveable puzzle box. Chase had always wanted one but he didn't have enough money to go spending 415 dollars plus tax to get one.

He picked it up and held it delicately in his hands. It was beautiful just as it had been in all of the Hellraiser movies. Its six lacquered faces shined up at him and he slid the sections apart, looking around to make sure none of the lights were flickering and he listened intently to hear any signs of a bell tolling.

Of course nothing happened but he had watched the movie and read the book too many times not to be careful.

He moved the pieces and slid them back together and there in his hands sat the solved puzzle box. Chase began to cry as he thought of House and the day that they had watched the movie together, lying on the couch in each others arms, Chase fanboying over how awesome the monsters called Cenobites were. House had remembered that Hellraiser was his favorite movie of all time and he couldn't help but cry as he thought that the man he loved might never see the joy on his face when he fiddled with the puzzle box. His tears fell soundlessly onto the black and gold box that had been appropriately named the Lament Configuration.


	20. Chapter 20 Hybrid Rainbow

There are two or three more chapters left. I hope you like this chapter. I've been told it's a bit blah but hopefully it isn't that bad. Next chapter will be a lot better I promise. Please review it makes me happy.

* * *

Chase sat at the kitchen table staring into nothing as he held his cigarette idly in between his pointer and middle finger. He didn't usually smoke inside his apartment, it wasn't forbidden but he felt uncomfortable smoking indoors for the most part. But this was a dire situation and he had been chain smoking since he had first solved the puzzle box.

"So when's he due in court?" Nina asked him snapping him back into the present. He looked around the table at his friend's somber faces. He had vaguely remembered calling Merryn and he had managed somehow to explain what had happened to her and she had rounded up the troops and had come over to comfort him and to find out what the hell was going on.

"January 21st," Chase mumbled before seeing that the ashes on his cigarette were dangerously close to falling and he sighed and flicked his ashes into the ashtray.

"What time?" Matt asked and Chase looked up.

"You guys don't have to come, it's ok," Chase said knowing that there was no way to talk them out of coming. He remembered back to when his friends met House. He had been a bit nervous about everyone meeting the older diagnostician. Looking back he didn't know why he had been nervous seeing as how all his friends were basically young House clones. They were all sarcastic, loud, and all around crazy House had fit right in as if he had been around them for years.

They laughed at all House's rude and sex laced jokes and fired back quickly when House wanted to verbal spar. They had only met House once and had heard about the older man from Chase hundreds of times over the years but already House had been adopted into their little family.

"What time is it Robbie?" Jake asked as he pulled the ashtray closer to him and smushed the end of his cigarette down into the tray before sliding it back over to Chase.

"11:30," Chase said softly.

"We'll be there," Merryn said and Chase nodded his head, silently happy for their support.

"Robbie it's gonna be ok," Emily said as she reached over and petted Chase's soft blond hair.

Chase smiled sadly "I doubt it."

"Well no it isn't if you don't think positive," Emily said.

Chase sighed and stood from the table and made his way back into his bedroom. Merryn thought about following him but by the time she decided to stand up he was back. In his hands was the puzzle box, he had taken the pieces apart and put them back in their original position. He set the black and gold box down in the center of the table and they all stared in shock at it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jake asked as he reached out and tentatively touched the smooth lacquered wood.

"Greg got it for me…he said it was for a late Christmas present but…" Chase trailed off.

"You think it's a 'I'm going away to prison so I got you this to remember me by' present?" Emily asked.

Chase nodded his head and Emily jumped out her seat and engulfed him in a hug. "If he goes to jail we'll bust him out and you two can go chill out in Canada ok," Emily said and he chuckled and hugged her back.

* * *

The fire fighter was in love with his friend but according the man the girl was in love with his older brother. She was the cause of the heart attacks. Broken heart syndrome. Chase wondered silently to himself if House was taken away from him. Would his heart be able to handle seeing House caged like a wild animal? He shook the thoughts from his head, Emily was right, he had to stay positive or else he was going to get so depressed he'd do something he'd regret. House had more important things to worry about than Chase's internal breakdown.

They had gone to see House once more to get his opinion on what they should do. Chase said nothing, like he had the day before. This time they had to call in Cuddy and Chase could feel her eyes on him, he knew why she stared. His eyes hadn't left House's form since they had entered the rehab center.

House could feel Chase's gaze on him. He knew the young man had to have found the puzzle box he had ordered two days after he and Chase had watched Hellraiser together. He had never seen someone so excited to see people torn apart by hooks and demons popping out to try and take people to hell. It had amused him and he watched Chase mostly as the young man's eyes lit up and some new horror on the screen.

Chase's eyes weren't sparkling however at the prospect of frying a guy's brain to save his life. That was the difference between movie horror and real life horror. With a movie, if you get too scared all you have to do is hit a button and it's over. With real life you couldn't stop no matter how much you screamed and cried and bled.

"Go ahead," Cuddy said, and House looked at her in slight confusion before masking it and looking at his team, before looking at Chase.

"Well you heard the lady," House said as he motioned with his head that they should get going.

Cuddy watched as the three began to depart and she frowned when she saw Chase look over his shoulder at House, sadness and worry were in his eyes.

There was something going on between the two of them but she couldn't figure out exactly what it was. House sat down at the table and she made to follow the three but he stopped her.

"Am I really that pathetic?" he asked, his voice tired and her eyes drifted down to see his hand massaging his thigh. She could only imagine the amount of pain he was in and a small part of her wanted to go and give him a pill.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

House didn't look at her, she didn't know if it was because he couldn't or wouldn't meet hr gaze. Was he afraid that she really did think he was pathetic?

"If I had pitched electroshock therapy as a cure for broken heart syndrome any other time, you'd have dug in, made me try a hundred other useless things first," he said this time finally looking up at her. "So either you're actually beginning to trust me or you just feel sorry for me," his voice was softer as he said the last part and Cuddy looked down at him, she knew she couldn't show him pity because that isn't what he wanted, so she cleared her face of emotions.

"You presented a reasonable argument. You were clear headed and non impulsive about it," he looked away from her as she spoke but she continued to speak. "Never once used the word 'moron'. The rehab's working, House," she said and before he could protest she took her exit, she had a phone call to make.

* * *

House sat a few hours later at a different table over near the corner, as far away from the rest of the recovering addicts as possible. He didn't want them to talk to him, he didn't want to hear their tales of woe. He just wanted to poke and push his play-do around until art therapy or whatever they decided they were calling it nowadays was over with.

He heard someone stop in front of his table and he looked up expecting to see one of the supervisors. His eyes hardened when he say Tritter in front of him.

"Caterpillar?" he asked. House silently wondered how long it would take a person to die if they had play-do shoved down their throat. How dare that man walk up to him after everything he had put him through. No to hell with what he had done to him, it was what he had done to Chase that made House so infuriated to see the white-haired man again.

He held back his rage and disdain and decided that if he really wanted this to stop he had to play nice. He picked up his sculpture "Lower intestine with ulcerative colitis."

Tritter just looked amused and House asked irately "You crash art therapy classes just for the adrenaline rush?"

"Cuddy wouldn't get off the phone until I promised to come see for myself," Tritter said and House didn't know how he kept himself from punching the smug look off the man's face. "I got to admit," Tritter said and House looked back up at him. "This move I did not expect."

Something was wrong, this wasn't the way this was supposed to be. Tritter was having too much fun with watching him suffer. How could he have been so stupid to give the man what he wanted to see?

"Well don't tell anyone but the photos of smiling people in the brochures, it's just marketing," House said. He had to salvage this somehow; he had to show Tritter that he wasn't breaking at all.

"Well you're obviously making an effort," Tritter said. "So I suppose the next step would for me to talk to the D.A."

Mission objective failed.

"Which you have no intention of doing," House said, he shouldn't have been the least surprised.

"No," Tritter said, and the bastard even smiled.

"So words mean nothing, actions mean nothing, what the hell is left?" House asked, his anger starting to boil over.

Tritter just shrugged before turning and making his way toward the door. House closed his eyes for a moment and he saw Chase's trashed apartment and the blond lying on the bed utterly defeated and heart broken. Tritter had done that, just to get back at him.

"You son of a bitch!" House said loudly, his voice full of venom and fury. Tritter stopped and slowly turned back around to face him.

"What about your words?" House asked "What about your actions?" this he said with so much hate that the people around him scooted away from him.

"Got to get House cleaned up. Got to get him to show some humility," House said as he stood from the table and began to walk over to the man. He saw Voldemort out of the corner of his eye but the man made no move to stop him.

"But when it comes to actually doing something, you prove that all you care about is bitch slapping a guy who refused to kiss your ass and taking away everything that matters to him," House growled.

"Have you ever trust an addict, you ever given one the benefit of the doubt?" Tritter asked but House didn't give a damn about his story anymore than the recovering addicts around him.

"How many times has that worked out for you?" Tritter asked but House didn't want to hear it.

"Yeah, I get it," House said annoyed. "So you were screwed over by your wife, your mother, your partner. But you keep sending them Christmas cards while you take it out on everyone else, including people that haven't done a damn thing wrong," House said, thinking about holding Chase as he cried over the broken strings of his guitar and Roe's fractured leg.

"No more Christmas cards," Tritter said. "And I wonder how long it'll take Dr. Chase to stop sending you cards if you do indeed go to jail." House clenched his fists, how dare the man talk about Chase.

"Because people like you, even your actions lie."

"And your actions, what about them, can you justify a cat's fractured leg, or three broken guitar strings, an apartment completely trashed?" House asked and Tritter was silent.

"CAN YOU?" House yelled.

Tritter said nothing, just turned and walked away.

* * *

Hours passed and it was almost nightfall when his team came to give him the update on their patient. His anger had subsided for the most part but it was still there, along with something else, regret.

"We've given him four rounds of electroshock. The charge made his voice a little higher, but the EKG and BP are good," Cameron said.

"Good," House said softly and he glanced over to see Chase looking at him as if the younger man were trying to memorize every detail about him.

"We're going to give him his last round in the morning, then be in court for your hearing," Foreman said.

House nodded his head "Thanks."

"I'm gonna stay here, monitor Derek," Cameron said and House looked at her in surprise before being resigned to the fact that she wanted to pretend that he wasn't leaving them all.

"Thanks for the update," House said and he looked back over at Chase. They stared at each other for a moment and House began to wonder if he did go to jail, would the blond stop visiting. No more music, no more adorable oddities, no more hyper craziness…no more Robbie.

House was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Wilson enter the center. "My next condolence call is arriving. I'll see you guys tomorrow," he said and the three stood up. Chase more slowly than the other two. He was reluctant to leave House alone with Wilson even though he knew House and the other man had called a truce.

Cameron and Foreman walked past Wilson and the other man stopped and looked at Chase. He opened his mouth to say something but Chase turned to House and said "I'll see you tomorrow, along with Merryn and the others, good night."

With that the blond swept past Wilson as was out the door before the other man realized it.

* * *

He was smoking inside again. At this point he didn't very much give a shit if it was against the rules or not.

"You're smoking too much," Merryn said as she tried to take the newly lit cigarette from him but he snatched his hand a way before she could grab it.

"I don't care," he said softly as he reached over and scratched behind Roe's ears as Steve nibbled at a bit of Cheez-it Merryn had given him. It was just the four of them sitting at the kitchen table. The Lament Configuration still sitting in the middle of the table where he had left it the night before.

He could hear the Pillows being played softly in the background and he thought back to when he was in Korea and Jae had introduced him to the Japanese band. Everything seemed so simple but so complicated when he lived away from Australia. It was true as well for his life in America. His job, his friends, loving House; that was all so easy for him. It was the little nit picky things, the fine print that made life so complicated.

"Can you feel, Can you feel that hybrid rainbow? Surely we can still go farther than this," Chase sang softly and he felt tears prick up in the corners of his eyes. This couldn't be happening, it had to be some sort of nightmare. Everything was falling apart and he was frantically running around trying to pick up the pieces and glue them back into place. But it wasn't enough, his pillar had been ripped away from him and his heart was close to collapse.

Chase jumped slightly when he heard a hesitant banging on the door. He knew all of his friend's ways of knocking and he knew for a fact that it wasn't House.

"Who's that?" Merryn asked.

"I don't know but if it's that fucking cop get ready to bury a body," Chase growled as he got up from the table and made his way to the door.

He unlocked it and swung the door open. He was surprised to see Wilson standing on his doorstep.

"We need to talk," Wilson said.


	21. Chapter 21 Building a Memory

Yay chapter 21!! Woot Woot. Ok so I dunno if this is gonna be 22 or 23 chapters so next chapter could be the last one or not I dunno it's all up in the air at this point. Please review it makes me happy!

* * *

Chase wanted to slam the door shut in the man's face. He was too tired to deal with any accusations or pitiful apology attempts from a man who didn't even know him at all.

He stared at Wilson and saw that the man was almost squirming he was so uncomfortable. Chase sighed figuring that he would try and be nice for House's sake. Moving out of the doorway he silently invited Wilson into the apartment.

"Is this the dickhead cop, should I got get the shovel?" Merryn asked as she looked at Wilson.

"No this is Greg's friend James Wilson," Chase said as he went back over to the table and picked up his cigarette.

"You smoke," Wilson said dumbly.

"Obviously," Chase said and Wilson ducked his head, the young man reminding him of House with his sarcastic reply.

It was silent between the three before Merryn couldn't take it anymore "Hi, I'm Merryn it's nice to meet you," she said and smiled at the man who was clearly out of his element. He was thankful to have a friendly observer in the room otherwise the man was sure that Chase would have started yelling at him by now or would have just slammed the door in his face.

"It's nice to meet you too," Wilson said, smiling back causing Merryn to blush.

"What do you want?" Chase asked before taking a pull from his cigarette.

"I know that my treatment of you and House has been…" Wilson trailed off with a sigh.

"It was wrong to judge you before I really knew you, I'm sorry Chase," Wilson said.

Chase was silent, his eyes boring into Wilson's own as if the young man was looking right into his soul.

"Why did you do it?" Chase asked, his voice soft but terse.

"I didn't know what else to do, I was trying to help, I didn't want him to get hurt or go to jail," Wilson said trying to explain what had caused him to turn on the man he thought of as a brother.

Chase couldn't help he started to laugh. Merryn bit her lip as she heard the desperation and sadness in her friend's laughter. Wilson shifted uncomfortably as Chase's laughter subsided and the blond looked away from him and took another pull off his cigarette before pressing the end of the cigarette into the ashtray.

"He's going to go to jail," Chase said softly.

"You don't know that Robbie," Merryn said quickly, she had never seen Chase this depressed before. All of his hope had left him.

Chase laughed once more and it was an ugly laugh this time. "Yes, yes I do, it's his fault too," he said as he pointed to Wilson and the other man tried to defend himself but Chase continued. "It's my fault too, and it's Greg's fault," Chase said and Merryn and Wilson could see he was starting to get hysterical. "This whole thing is just one big cluster fuck and it isn't fucking fair!" Chase yelled as he grabbed the plastic ashtray and threw it against the wall; ashes and cigarette butts fell to the carpeted floor but Chase didn't care.

It was quiet once more and Wilson didn't know what to say. He knew Chase was right and all his hope had left him when he heard that House had checked himself into rehab. Wilson watched as Merryn stood from the table and hugged Chase tightly to her. He sighed and let his head fall onto her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Chase," Wilson whispered.

"Apology accepted," Chase mumbled and Wilson wasn't sure if the young man meant it or not.

"I'll see tomorrow," Wilson said before taking his leave, feeling worse than he had when he had come.

Chase moved out of Merryn's grasp and went over to where he had thrown the ashtray into the wall. He sighed and bent down to pick up the butts and place them back in the tray as Merryn went to the hall closet and brought out the vacuum.

They quickly cleaned the mess he had made and made their way back to the kitchen table. Chase lighting another cigarette and tossing his lighter onto the table.

"So that was Wilson huh?" Merryn asked and Chase nodded his head as he blew smoke rings.

It was quiet again for a moment before Merryn said "He's kinda cute."

Chase looked over at her and saw that she was serious. He pressed his lips together and she thought that he might yell at her. But he let out a chuckle and gave her a small smile and she was glad that she had prevented Chase's total melt down for at least another hour.

"It's gonna be ok," Merryn said.

"I doubt it."

"Yea well Nina said it would be fine and she rules the universe, everything she says comes true," Merryn said. "You remember that time she said something about you catching on fire and then like three days later you caught your hair on fire when you were trying to light your cigarette?"

Chase smiled and nodded his head "Yea well her powers are gonna be up against a lot tomorrow and if everything goes well I promise to bow at her feet and pronounce her supreme goddess of everything."

"I'm totally holding you to that and it will be video taped mind you," Merryn said.

"I'll be the most pathetically happy person on Youtube," Chase replied.

* * *

House stared up at the ceiling in his tiny room in the rehab center. He knew he should be getting some sleep so he could be bright eyed and bushy tailed for his court appearance. He was pretty sure however that the judge wouldn't cut him some slack just for the fact that he looked well rested.

It wasn't like he would be doing anything anyway. He had been told expressly by his lawyer and by Cuddy that he was not allowed under any circumstances to take the stand in his defense. In hindsight this was probably a good decision. He wouldn't garner sympathy from the judge if he opened his mouth so his best defense would be to keep his mouth shut.

'Yea like that's possible,' House thought.

He would screw this up and he would go to jail, and Robbie would forget about the one month they had shared together. That was it. He closed his eyes and began to hum the tune to the song that Chase had written for him to try and quell his negative thoughts. He could see Chase playing in his minds eye, blond hair falling into his face, a smile on his lips and his green eyes dancing. The combination of comforting sound and image of Chase lulled the older man into a light sleep.

* * *

Merryn had left two hours after Wilson had come to apologize; she gave him one last hug and one more promise to bust House out of jail if he did go to prison. Chase had smiled sadly and thanked her before she was out the door.

He plopped down on the couch and looked over at Roe was sleeping soundly on the crowded coffee table. Looking over at the clock he saw that it was 11:23 pm and normally he would be on his way to bed. He was to anxious and frustrated to go to sleep however so he grabbed the remote and turned on the television, idly flipping through the channels.

Hours passed and he finally decided on a channel but he wasn't paying attention to the flickering screen in front of him. He glanced over at the clock once more and it read 2:32 am. Sighing he got up off the couch and picked up his keys and his wallet and made his way out the door. He needed a 7 11 visit, pronto.

House felt someone gently shaking his shoulder and he lifted a hand to try and bat the offender away.

"Greggo wake up," he heard someone say. His sleepy brain couldn't process the voice he had heard and give it a face so he opened his eyes to see who was disturbing him.

He shot up and almost cracked his head against Chase's. "Woa Chief calm down," Chase said as he brought his hand to House's face.

"What the hell?" House asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "How did you get in here?"

"I snuck in all ninja like, killed a few guards ya know," Chase said as he moved to sit Indian style on the small bed.

House quirked an eyebrow and Chase shrugged "I paid Voldemort like fifty bucks to let me in and to let us alone for a few hours."

"Ah, good ol' Voldi," House said as he moved to lean against the headboard of the bed.

"Yea I'm totally Draco Malfoy so he likes me," Chase said and House couldn't help but laugh.

"What's in the bag?" House asked as he spotted a grocery bag sitting next to the bed.

"I brought goodies," Chase said as he grabbed the bag and brought it up to sit on the bed.

"Like drug goodies?" House asked.

"Sorry all my drug dealers weren't out and about, I suspect it might have been past their bedtime," Chase said as he brought out two slurpies, two bags of candy, cigarettes, an ashtray, and a bag of pretzels.

"How nice, a picnic," House said as he grabbed one slurpie and a bag of twizzlers.

"Yea I figured we never got that one date ya know and I've already put out so you owe me," Chase said.

"I believe I was the one who put out," House said before taking a twizzler and biting the end off.

"True," Chase said "Very true."

Chase set his slurpie down on the side table and moved to sit next to House on the small bed. House sighed as the young man let his head fall on his shoulder, he missed being able to touch Chase when he wanted.

"Wilson came to my apartment a few hours ago," Chase said softly.

House was quiet as he waited to see what the outcome of this meeting had been. "He apologized for being a retard and I forgave him."

House let out the breath he didn't even realize he had been holding before nodding his head, thankful that the two had been able to talk to each other without Chase stabbing Wilson in the eye with a spoon.

"Merryn thinks he's cute," Chase said and House looked down at the blond who was smirking.

"You're joking right?" House asked.

"I never joke," Chase said and House shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Yes I am fo shiz," Chase said.

"You are so weird," House said fondly as he ran his fingers through Chase's soft blond hair.

"Thank you," Chase said with a smirk. "So what do you think, should we try and get them together?"

House shrugged "Not sure if I'm going to be around to try."

Chase reached up and grabbed House's face, forcing the older man to look at him. "You are going to be around, even if we have to bust you out of jail and go live in Canada eh?"

House chuckled "Alright ok, and as for Merryn and Jimmy I guess it could work. I mean Merryn isn't a damsel in distress in the slightest which is more Wilson's type but as you might have noticed that hasn't been really working out for him."

"I had noticed," Chase said. "He fixes them and then they try and fix him but he's a guy so he's not so easy to fix and they get frustrated and he cheats and then divorce."

"Observant," House said impressed.

"It's my ninja skills," Chase said with a firm nod.

"I bet."

It was quiet once more and Chase sighed happily, enjoying the feeling of being in House's arms. He wished they could be at either his or House's apartment making love but that wasn't an option and he didn't think House wanted to have sex in this horrid place no matter how horny he was, because it would feel too much like saying goodbye.

He felt House shift slightly and he wondered if the older man's leg was bothering him but he looked over to see House had grabbed his slurpie once more and was drinking it rather fast.

"You're gonna get a…" Chase trailed off as House let the straw slip out of his mouth and he scrunched up his face. "Ow fuck!" he said.

"Brain freeze," Chase finished softly.

"Stupid drink," House said as he set it back on the side table and clutched his ailing head.

"You shouldn't have drunk it that fast," Chase said with a chuckle.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow," House chanted softly as he rubbed his forehead.

Chase leaned up and kissed House softly on his forehead. "You know kissing it better doesn't really work right, cause if they taught you that it did in medical school I'm just going to have to fire you now," House said.

"Shut up," Chase said as he wrapped his arms around House and kissed his forehead again.

"Gimme a cigarette would you?" House asked as his brain freeze began to subside.

"Yes your highness," Chase said as he grabbed the pack, lighter, and ashtray from the end of the bed.

"What happened to the cigarettes I left you?" Chase asked.

"Smoked them all," House said as he took the cigarette offered to him and the lighter.

"See you've been smoking as much as I have then," Chase said.

"Not a comforting notion there," House said as he handed the lighter back to Chase.

"Yea well," Chase said as he lit his own cigarette before relaxing back into House's arms.

It was quiet and Chase watched as the smoke from their cigarettes seemed to dance in front of them, trying their best to entertain the two on the bed.

"Thank you for my puzzle box," Chase said and felt House kiss the back of his neck softly. "You didn't have to get it for me."

"I wanted to, and I wasn't going to get you one of those stupid ones that don't work," House said.

Chase smiled softly before whispering "I love you."

"Love you too," he heard House say into his ear.

* * *

House looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He looked like an idiot.

"You look good," he heard Chase say behind him.

"Lying doesn't become you," House said over his shoulder.

"Where'd you get the tie?" Chase asked.

"Wilson got it for me to try and impress the judge," House said.

"I hope it works," Chase said.

"Yea…me too."

"I should go check up on Derek before heading to the court house," Chase said but he made no move to leave the small room.

"You said Merryn and the others were coming right?" House asked.

"Yea they're all going to be there for moral support," Chase said.

"Cool, it'll be like I have my own fan club," House said as he turned to face Chase with his usual grin on his face.

Chase made to say something but a sharp knock on the door signaled that it was time for Chase to get the hell out.

"I should go," Chase said sadly.

"Yea, wouldn't want him to Avada Kedavra you," House said as he limped across the room to capture Chase's lips in a passionate kiss.

Chase moaned softly and brought his hands up to tangle in House's hair to try and bring the two closer.

Another sharp rap on the door brought them apart and Chase stared up into House's blue eyes. "Go," House whispered and Chase sighed before moving out of House's grasp and reluctantly leaving the room, looking over his shoulder one more time to see House standing in the middle of the room looking as if he just had his heart ripped out.

* * *

"The memories were false, we still haven't figured out what's wrong with Derek," Cameron said as she came into the lounge.

"What?" Chase asked.

"Whatever it is that's made the false memories is still killing him," Cameron said.

"But what about House?" Chase asked and Cameron glared at him.

"We have a person suffering and all you care about is House?" Cameron asked angrily.

Chase wanted to scream at her, he wanted to tell her that yes he did care more about House than the man under their care because he loved House. He stayed silent however and Cameron shook her head.

"We need to stay and figure this out; House can take care of himself," Cameron said as she exited the lounge.

Chase closed his eyes and sighed as he took out his cell phone and went through his phone numbers before finding the right number.

"Hey Jake, can I talk to Nina?" Chase asked tiredly.


	22. Chapter 22 Wrecking

2nd to last chapter. Next chapter is it, the End. But not to fear there will be a sequel by the name of Crazy Sunshine so look for it and please review this chapter. i love you guys thanks for reading this.

* * *

House sat in his seat in the court room and waited impatiently for the judge to finally decide to grace them with her presence. He looked over his shoulder as he heard the door to the courtroom open and he couldn't contain his grin as he saw Merryn, Emily, Matt, Jake, and Nina file into the room, quickly making their way over to House's side of the court room. His grin left his face as he saw that Chase wasn't with them. Cuddy and Wilson looked over as the group filed into their row and smiled shyly at Merryn as she sat down next to him.

"Hey, where's Robbie?" House asked as he leaned over the railing separating the criminals and lawyers from the on looking public.

"I don't know he just called me and said that he had to stay at the hospital because your patient is having problems," Nina said.

"Shit," House grumbled and before he could say anything else his lawyer tapped him on the shoulder and he had to turn and rise for the honorable judge whoever.

"Who are these people?" he heard Cuddy whisper to Wilson. He heard Wilson's sigh that he only used whenever House was involved and he grinned when Wilson said "They're his clones."

* * *

House wasn't up to listening to what his lawyer or the prick attorney had to say so he just decided to sit back and stare off in to space and try and hide the hurt that Chase's absence brought him. He knew it wasn't Chase's fault that their patient was still in the red but he had hoped the blond would be with him anyway.

He had drifted off into his own world for so long that by the time he came back to reality he noticed that Tritter had taken the stand and was telling the attorney about how he had told the man to get out of his office when the detective had first introduced the deal he and Wilson had made up.

House sighed as Tritter looked over at him and he could see the smugness in the man's face. House had never hated someone so much in his life, not even his hatred for his father could compare to the rage that built up deep inside of him every time he laid eyes on the white haired man.

His brows furrowed together as he heard a soft clicking noise behind him. He began to turn around to see where the noise was coming from when his cell phone began to ring. House could feel all eyes on him and he couldn't resist, reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone and flipped it open, ignoring his lawyer's stern "Turn it off."

"I told you never to call me while I'm on trial," he said.

"The memories were false," he heard Cameron say across the line "We fried his brain for nothing."

House smiled when he heard Chase's voice "Whatever was killing him before is still there."

"We did an MRI," Foreman cut in. "There's a slight hypo-profusion in the anterior cortex."

He smirked when he heard the judge tell the attorney to hold on. He turned "Thanks your honor, hard to hear," he said before turning his attention back to his team hoping to hear Chase's voice one more time. "Did you test for clotting time and LV function?" House asked and he glanced over to see Cuddy and Wilson looking at him in horror while his fan club where rolling their eyes at him.

"Your honor I think this is a medical emergency," he heard his lawyer say and House rolled his eyes at the man's attempt to control the situation.

"His blood's normal and his heart's pumping it up to the brain," Chase said and House could hear the worry in his voice.

"But it's not all getting there," he said to the younger man. "Something's obstructing the blood flow…"

"Dr. House you were given adequate notice to make arrangements for your patients," the judge interrupted him but he didn't care what she had to say to him so he turned his attention back to his team and to Chase.

"There's no hyper intensity to suggest a foreign body near the region. And no signs of infection or vascular malformations," Foreman said.

"It's lower down," House said, getting wrapped up in the new pieces of information he was being given.

"Dr. House, hang up!" the judge warned him.

"The cytology on the LP doesn't suggest a tumor," Cameron said.

"Now!" the judge said, her voice getting high and irritating and House finally looked over at the woman as an idea formed in his head.

"Hang on a second," House said before addressing the judge. "Does your voice always get that high and annoying when you're angry?"

He managed to suppress his grin as he heard Emily and Matt start to laugh quietly behind him.

"Do you want to go to jail?" the judge asked, glaring at House and the two laughing.

"No thank you," he said with a grin before bringing the phone back to his ear. "Set him up for a selective vertebral angiography," he said before closing the phone and standing up.

"Dr. House!" his lawyer said pleadingly.

"House sit down," Cuddy said as she too stood.

"Why? I'm bored," House said as he made his way to the door.

"You better sit your crippled ass down," Emily said and he stopped and pointed his cane at her. "What are you gonna do grab my cane?" House asked her, his eyes widening when she stood up and began to hop over the benches towards him.

"If you leave this room I will find you in contempt," the judge said angrily. House opened the door and quickly made his exit before the judge could say another word but more importantly before Emily got to him and took his cane away from him and dragged him back into the room.

"Get a recess," Cuddy said to House's lawyer before following House out the doors in a panic. Wilson sighed tiredly and looked over to see Merryn, Nina, and Jake all with their cell phones out.

"What are you doing?" Wilson asked Merryn and she looked over at him and smiled "Oh um nothing just ya know texting Robbie, telling him that his boyfriend's an idiot."

It was quiet for a moment, only the soft clicking of cell phone buttons being pressed in quick succession could be heard.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Merryn asked and Wilson looked at her in surprise.

"Oh uh, yea go ahead."

"What was your problem with Robbie exactly?"

Wilson looked away from her and sighed "He betrayed House once before and I didn't want to see it happen again. I was afraid that if Chase was using House for his own means then when it ended House would close in on himself even more than he is now…I just wanted to protect him…I obviously didn't do a very good job," he said as he looked around the court room.

"From what I've heard it's not easy protecting him from himself let alone from other people. You wanted to protect your friend, I would have done the same if I thought Greg was going to hurt or use Robbie," Merryn said.

Wilson smiled at her thankfully; he could see why Merryn had been over at Chase's the night before. She was very good at making other's feel better about their asinine actions and was the type of friend that you could rely on through thick and thin.

"Can I ask you a question?" Wilson asked and Merryn nodded her head.

Wilson looked at Nina, Jake, Emily, and Matt sitting next to her before asking "Are you guys always this crazy?"

Merryn laughed and shrugged "Pretty much. Robbie's like a sponge for crazy people."

"No wonder he likes House," Wilson said with a laugh.

* * *

"The fuck are doing here?" Chase asked angrily as he burst through the hospital doors, stopping House from entering.

"How did you know I was coming?" House asked in shock, wondering if Chase had implanted a GPS system on him while he had been sleeping.

"Oh I don't know maybe cause I got like 15 texts from Nina, Jake, and Merryn all telling me that you stormed out of court and Emily jumped over like three benches trying to get you before you could leave," Chase said.

"I was wondering what that small clicky noise behind me was," House said as he moved past Chase to enter the hospital, the blond hot on his heels.

"Go back to court Greg," Chase said softly as House hit the button on the elevator.

"They said they wanted me there but I don't think they like me," House said as he entered the elevator, pulling Chase inside with him and hitting the close button on the elevator door before anyone else could worm their way inside.

House pressed Chase against the wall and crushed his lips to the younger man's. Chase moaned and opened his mouth, allowing House's tongue to slip inside. Chase reached up and held House's face in his hands gently while House reached down and grabbed Chase's ass and pressed the blond fully to him causing Chase to gasp into the kiss.

House pulled away and Chase whimpered softly. The young man made a step forward to kiss House once more but the elevator pinged and the doors slowly slid open.

"Come on," House said softly and Chase once more followed his lover as he burst into the room where Cameron and Foreman where about to perform the angiography.

* * *

Spinal Meningioma. That's what Derek had and House figured it out. Chase wasn't surprised; the man was an utter genius when it came to almost everything. Chase watched as House was about to exit the small booth where he had been monitoring the test when Cameron stopped him.

"House!" she said. "I just heard that you apologized to Wilson."

House sighed "Detoxing. I didn't know what I was saying." Chase smirked, knowing that House was lying to her.

The smirk left his face when he saw Cameron reach out and hug House. He could see House go rigged as she hugged him awkwardly but Chase couldn't help the anger building inside his heart for Cameron.

"Excuse me," House said as he pushed her away gently. "I have to go to jail," House said softly, his eyes staring straight into Chase's before he turned and walked out of the room.


	23. Chapter 23 One Life

Well this is it guys. The end of Hybrid Rainbow. For all those bummed about this never fear there will be a sequel maybe two. The sequel to this will be called "Crazy Sunshine" and after that the last installment will be titled "Moon is Mine" so be on the look out ok. Anyway I appreciate everyone who has followed this and I give a special shout out to my friends that helped me write this. Please review.

* * *

When House re entered the court room he saw Cuddy sitting on the stand testifying. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt," he said as he made his way back to his seat of dishonor.

"I hope you don't mind that we continued on without you," the judge said irately.

"I said I was sorry, there's no need to be sarcastic," House said as he sat back down.

He felt someone poke the back of his head and he turned around to see Emily staring at him challengingly.

"Next time old man," she whispered.

"Bring it," he whispered back and she grinned and sat back in her seat satisfied. He turned his attention back on Cuddy.

"What is this?" the attorney asked Cuddy as he held up the black pharmacy log book that was the final nail in House's coffin.

"That's our prescription sign out log for December 24th," Cuddy said as she looked at the book sadly.

"Does that appear to be Dr. House's signature?" the attorney said feeling satisfied that he was about to win.

"Yes," Cuddy said softly.

"And what has he signed for?" the man asked.

"A prescription for oxycodone in the name of patient Larry Zebaluski."

"And did the pills reach that patient?"

"No," Cuddy said and House thought she looked sick.

"Why?" the man asked.

"Because he was already dead," Cuddy said, glancing over at House.

"And Dr. House knew this?"

House turned his head slightly as he heard Jake say "I thought he was supposed to be smart."

"Yes," Cuddy said.

House looked down to his lap as the man continued to ask Cuddy questions about the night he had stolen the man's pills. He hated himself for that night, for scaring Robbie. He had tried to make it right, he could have made it right and ended the whole ordeal if he just hadn't stolen the stupid prescription. Jake was right he was an idiot.

He looked up and saw Cuddy staring directly at him, there was sadness in her eyes and he knew that she knew that her testimony would send him to jail and he would lose his medical license. He had backed her into a corner and she had no choice but to tell the truth.

"Dr. Cuddy?" the man asked so as to break her silence.

"He never got the pills," Cuddy said as she tore her eyes away from House and looked back at the man.

House's eyes widened in shock and he could hear murmuring and shifting going on behind him.

"It's his signature, the log is strictly controlled," the attorney said, scrambling to figure out what was going on.

"Dr. House did pick up a prescription but it wasn't for Oxycodone," Cuddy said and House stared at her in amazement. She was saving him.

"You testified…" the attorney said but Cuddy cut him off. "I know but it wasn't for Oxycodone. Dr. Wilson informed that Dr. House had already tried to steal the patient's pills already…so I went to the pharmacy and I swapped bottles."

House lookecd over at Tritter who looked as if someone was beating his puppy to death right in front of him.

"Dr. House only got a bottle with placebo's," Cuddy finished.

"I know that you may be doing this to protect a valued colleague…"

Once again Cuddy cut the man off as she picked up her purse and brought a piece of paper from her bag. "I have it here on the inventory report."

"Your honor she's lying. She obviously forged the report," Tritter stood and exclaimed.

"In light of this new evidence…" House's lawyer said.

"If this is real why didn't she bring it forward before?" the attorney asked.

"Everyone shut up and sit down," the judge said with an exasperated sigh. House could hear the small clicking noises once more and he figured that Merryn and the others were giving Chase a status report.

"Dr. Cuddy why are you just bringing this evidence forward?" the judge asked.

Cuddy sighed and looked at House once more. "I never expected it to go this far."

The Judge looked at House and then at Tritter before saying "The witness is excused."

"Your honor you can't seriously believe this?" the attorney asked.

"Dr. House please stand," the judge said sternly, ignoring the attorney.

House looked over his shoulder as he stood and saw Wilson's shocked expression and the smiles on Merryn, Jake, Matt, Emily, and Nina's faces.

"My suspicion is your boss…" the judge said before amending her statement as she looked behind House at the people who had come to support him.

"My suspicion is that you have better friends than you deserve, rules and laws apply to everyone and you are not as special as you believe you are. Detective Tritter decided to make you so however. Detective I don't know what is going on here but I am positive that this man is not flooding the streets with cocaine. Knowing Dr. House though he probably did something to set you off, but you're going to have to get over it. Given Dr. Cuddy's testimony I am not allowing this case to go to jury. Case dismissed. Court is adjourned."

"YES!" he heard Emily say loudly behind him and he turned and grinned at them all, ignoring Cuddy and Wilson's sour expressions.

"Dr. House," the judge said and he turned to look at her. "You're still guilty of contempt for that walk out stunt from earlier, you'll be spending the night in jail, bailiff take Dr. House into custody."

House sighed and turned to look at his friends and he shrugged as the bailiff took him gently by the arm and proceeded to lead him out of the court room.

"Dr. House," he heard Tritter call. He stopped and looked over at the man who motioned for him to come closer. The bailiff allowed him to stop and walk over to the white haired man.

"So should we be looking for you in the shadows, flinch every time a car backfires?" House asked.

Tritter smiled sadly "Good luck."

House looked at the man in confusion as Tritter continued "I hope I'm wrong about you, and take care of that kid, don't make him regret loving you." House only nodded his head before Tritter turned and walked away.

* * *

Chase sat impatiently at the table in the Diagnostics Lounge. They were waiting for word on whether or not House actually would be going to jail and the waiting with nothing to do was driving him crazy.

Last he had heard from Merryn and Nina was that Cuddy was on the stand and she had something really important regarding House.

He fidgeted slightly, rolling his cell phone over in his hands and biting the inside of his cheek. He could feel Cameron and Foreman's gazes on him but he didn't give a damn what they thought so long as he got word on what was happening with his lover.

He jumped when his cell phone began to ring the Hellraiser theme music and he flipped it open quickly.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Your boyfriend is the luckiest idiot on the face of the planet," he heard Merryn say and he breathed a sigh of relief and stood from the table.

"Are you fucking serious?" Chase asked, ignoring the shocked looks on the others faces, it wasn't like him to use such harsh language at work.

"He got off cause Cuddy lied about the whole pharmacy log book thingy that you doctor people use," Merryn said.

Chase quickly walked into House's office, shutting and locking the door before Cameron could follow him. "Cuddy perjured herself?"

"Yup, so the next time you see her you should probably bow down and declare her supreme goddess of the hospital," Merryn said and he could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Oh God," Chase groaned and Merryn laughed "Hey, you said that if he got off you do it for Nina and trust me the camera will be on."

"God I don't even care at this point I'm so fucking happy," Chase said. "So we should celebrate tonight at my place."

"Can't," Merryn said.

"Why not?"

"Cause Greg is spending the night in jail for contempt," Merryn said and Chase sighed "Dammit Greg."

"I know, but don't worry he gets out tomorrow and then we can have a party and after we leave you can fuck him through the mattress, that sound like a good plan?"

"That sounds like a fantastic plan," Chase said happily.

"Oh hey, is it cool if I invite James?" Merryn asked.

"Yea sure, Greg'll probably invite him anyway," Chase said grinning, he knew that Merryn and Wilson had probably hit it off for her to sound so excited about wanting to invite the older man.

"Alright we'll I have to go and spread the good news so I'll see you tomorrow and thanks for keeping me updated I appreciate it."

"No big deal, I'll see you tomorrow Robbie," Merryn said before hanging up.

Chase flipped his phone closed and sighed in relief and he looked through the glass wall at Foreman and Cameron who were staring at him curiously.

* * *

Chase sat on the hood of his car smoking a cigarette as he waited outside the police station for House.

"I hear you're having a party tonight." Chase looked over at Wilson and nodded his head. "Yea, did Merryn ask you if you wanted to come?"

Wilson shoved his hands in his pockets "Yea, I'll be there."

"Cool."

It was quiet between the two before Wilson said "So Merryn seems really nice."

Chase couldn't help but start to laugh and Wilson looked at him in confusion but before the older man had a chance to say anything they heard the doors to the police station and House made his way to freedom.

Wilson watched as Chase slid off the hood and ran over to House and throw his arms around the older man before kissing him on the cheek joyfully. Wilson smiled slightly as House hugged Chase back. He really had been an idiot for assuming that Chase was going to hurt his friend when he had never seen the two together.

"Missed you Chief," Chase said as he hugged House close to him.

"Yea missed you too," House said nonchalantly but Wilson could tell that House meant it.

"Did you bring me drugs?" House asked as they walked over towards Wilson.

"Yes I brought you drugs you stupid junkie," Chase said but Wilson could hear the affection behind the insult.

"I love you," House said with a smirk and Chase just rolled his eyes and kissed House on the cheek once more.

"Well come on lets get the hell out of here, it's time to party," Chase said as he grabbed House's hand and led him to the passenger's side of the car.

"Take me by my apartment so I can change, I smell like convict," House said and Chase rolled his eyes before looking over at Wilson. "Go ahead and head over to my place Merryn and Emily are already there so they can let you in," Chase said.

"Alright, I'll see you two later," Wilson said as he began to walk back to his car.

"Well you two are getting friendly, should I be worried?" House asked as he got into the car.

"Of course not you goof," Chase said as he turned the key in the ignition and Christine roared to life.

* * *

House pushed Chase down onto his bed before climbing on top of the younger man and captured his lips in a possessive kiss.

"Missed you so fucking much," Chase moaned.

"Don't you mean you miss fucking me so much?" House asked and Chase laughed as he flipped them over. "Well that too," Chase whispered as he ran his hands up House's chest.

"We don't have much time before Emily and Matt come looking for us," Chase said as he began to unbutton and unzip House's pants and slipped his hand down the waist band of the older man's boxers.

House moaned as Chase wrapped his hand around his half erect cock and began to pump his lover's member. "Oh fuck, so good," House moaned as he lifted his hips slightly, urging Chase to stroke him faster.

Chase leaned forward and caught House's lips in another kiss as he picked up his pace and House began to writhe and moan beneath him. "I love you," Chase whispered, his lips brushing gently against House's before the younger man squeezed his dick causing House to buck slightly off the bed.

"What? Robbie don't stop," House said as Chase let go and pulled his hand of House's boxers. The blond just grinned as he gently tugged down House's pants and licked the tip of House's erection before engulfing the man's cock.

"Oh fuck," House said as he reached down and threaded his fingers through the soft blond hair that he loved so much. Chase licked and sucked sensuously at House's length as he reached into his own pants and began to stroke himself. The very sight of Chase sucking his dick and his hand down his own pants was too much and it didn't take long for House to declare that he was going to come.

House threw his head back as moaned loudly, calling out Chase's name as Chase swallowed House's essence greedily. House lay back on the bed panting and he watched as Chase slowly got off the bed and took off his pants and boxers, giving House a good view of his lover. He whistled a wolf call and Chase just looked at him and rolled his eyes before making his way to the bathroom.

The blond was back before House had a chance to whine about him leaving and House watched as Chase stripped off his T-shirt and crawled onto the bed completely naked. Chase had retrieved a washcloth from the bathroom and House was practically purring as the young man began to clean him.

"Can I borrow a pair of pants?" Chase asked and House grinned as he said "No."

"Why not?" Chase asked.

"Cause then I don't get to see that fine ass of yours if you put pants on," House said as he grinned at the young man.

"Well if you get to see it then everyone does because we're still going over to my apartment to celebrate," Chase said as he set the wash cloth aside.

House narrowed his eyes and the thought of someone else seeing his lover naked and he said "Fine you can have some pants."

Chase laughed as he leaned forward and licked House's cheek. "Oh what the hell, you're so gross," House groaned as he wiped Chase's saliva off his face.

"Come on let's get going," Chase said as he began to raid House's untidy closet.

House stood from the bed and made his way to the hallway closet and grabbed what he needed.

"Greg?" he heard Chase call as he began to make his way back into the room. "I got you something," House said as he held out the gift he had gotten for Chase.

Chase walked over and gingerly took the package out of House's hands and gasped. "You got me guitar strings for Jason," Chase said in shock.

"Yea well, you can't write me more songs if you don't have a working guitar now can you?" House asked as he shifted uncomfortably.

Chase smiled and nodded his head before looking down at the strings once more. "Come on, we really gotta get going," the younger man said.

* * *

"Took you two long enough, where have you been?" Jake asked as they entered Chase's apartment.

"House had to change and grab his guitar," Chase said as he motioned at the guitar case in House was carrying.

"Yea I'm sure that wasn't the only thing they were doing," Emily said as she grabbed Nina and pretended to hump her while making over exaggerated moans and gasps. "Oh Greg fuck me harder, fuck me," she said as Jake pulled her off.

"I don't think Jake approves of you raping his girlfriend," Merryn said.

"It's not rape, its surprise sex remember," Emily said with a grin.

"I would like to forget that night, it caused mental scarring for me ok, no only did I fall off of Matt's moving car that night I had you, Robbie and Nina all pile on top off me in the middle of the road and try to rape me ok," Merryn said.

"We did it cause we love you Merryn," Chase said with a laugh.

"I'm going to pretend I heard none of that," Wilson said, looking like a deer caught in head lights surrounded by all of Chase and House's friends.

"You guys are scaring James stop it," Merryn said as she moved to sit next to the man on the couch. Chase poked House and motioned for the older man to look over at them and House grinned as he saw Wilson blushing as Merryn talked to him.

"So what do you say, we lock them in a closet somewhere?" House asked.

"No don't worry about it, Merryn's got a handle on it, she'll have him eating out of the palm of her hand in no time," Chase said.

* * *

Hours had passed and they were all pleasantly tipsy as they made their way out onto Chase's back porch. Chase had managed to replace the broken strings on Jason and as they sat on the porch he began to play a soft tune, House joining in as well, both playing whatever came to them.

"Merryn what are you doing?" Chase asked through the open door as he watched Merryn taping a napkin to a straw.

"I made a flag," she said as she held it up proudly and he could see a heart peace sign and Merryn's name.

"Why did you make a flag?" Chase asked.

"So I could claim things," Merryn said with a grin.

"What are you gonna claim, you aren't the British Empire ya know, you can't just go around and claim things with the clever use of flags," House said with a laugh.

"Just watch me," Merryn said as she came out onto the porch and sat down in Wilson's lap as she deposited her self made flag into his shirt pocket. "I claim James Wilson in the name of Merryn," she said and Wilson blushed beat red.

"You can't claim him he's mine," House said with a frown.

"I don't see a Greg flag on him anywhere," Merryn said triumphantly and House stuck out his tongue at her.

"Ok ok whatever," Chase said before House and Merryn could get into an argument over who Wilson belonged to at the moment.

"Play something Robbie," Nina said as she picked up Roe and placed the still injured cat on her lap.

"Ok and it would be friggin sweet if no one hits me," Chase said as he glanced over at House before he started to play "Every Rose has it's Thorn."

"Oh fuck that Robbie," House said as he made to grab for the younger man's guitar.

"EVERY ROSE HAS IT'S THORN, JUST LIKE EVERY NIGHT HAS IT'S DAWN!" Chase and Nina began to belt out.

"Oh God can I please go back to jail?" House asked as he covered his ears and everyone laughed.

* * *

"Ok guys I'll see you all later," Chase said as he began to usher his friends out the door.

"Bye Robbie, by Greg," Merryn said as she went over and hugged the two.

"I'm glad you're not going to jail," Emily said to House and he grinned "Yea me too, I'm not too sure on what it would take for me to get Vicodin on the inside."

"Ok guys time to go, you're taxi's are waiting," Chase said.

"I think Robbie wants us to hurry up so he and Greg can start going at it like rabbits," Matt said with a laugh.

"Well when you put it that, then yes, get lost all of you," Chase with a smile.

"Ok bye guys, come on James," Merryn said as she grabbed Wilson's hand and gently dragged him to the door.

"Bye," Chase said one more time as they all filed out and he shut and locked the door behind them.

"So shall we make like rabbits then?" House asked as he leered at the blond.

"I think that's what we've been working towards all night don't you think?" Chase asked.

"Oh and you're getting a spanking for that Poison song," House said.

Chase grinned and started to make his way to the bedroom. "Promises, promises," he said wistfully before he disappeared around the corner. "Weird kid" House said before he popped a Vicodin and followed after him.

THE END


End file.
